Guardian Angel
by untalented30
Summary: Addison Montgomery begins her new life in LA determined to stay away from bad relationships. What she finds there is an unexpected gift that gives her the hope to heal past scars with a family of her own. PeteAddison Private Practice....
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 1**

**Addison Montgomery, also known as Addie to her friends, pulled her hair into a twist and then added a clip. She looked in the mirror. Staring back at her was a beautiful face with sorrowful eyes. She had left Seattle with a heavy heart hoping that her life in Los Angeles would bring about new opportunities and a better streak in the love department. Not that she was looking for anyone at the time; she liked keeping her options open. In the past, she rushed from one man to another, seeking affection to replace the intense feelings of loneliness that accompanied a break up. She promised herself that next time she was going to take things slow before she jumped into bed with a man. As tough as it seemed, she knew that it was time for her to make a change. This new life of hers was going to give her a chance to strive for new goals and dreams. This was going to be a new adventure and she was more than ready for the ride.**

**She jumped into her car and headed towards the clinic. She had only been working there for two weeks and noticed a huge difference in her stress level already. She enjoyed the pleasant rays of sunlight as she drove along the highway. The morning sun seemed to do a great deal to improve her crestfallen spirit. Her personality had loosened up quite a bit since coming here. She laughed more and noticed that she was smiling more. She turned into the parking lot and pulled up to an empty parking spot. Right beside her the local quack doctor, also known as Pete, pulled up in his jeep. He was already sporting a mischievous grin on his handsome face. **

"**Good morning beautiful." He was standing next to her in mere seconds. Addie liked him, a little too much but she promised Sam that she would stay away from him. He has lost his wife eight years before and had trouble committing. **

"**Good morning Pete." She rolled her eyes and tried walking faster. **

**The ever persistent ladies man followed close behind. "Oh look, we're going in the non aphrodisiac elevator at the same time and it looks like we'll be alone." Addison momentarily considered taking the stairs but decided against it. I'm not going to let him get to me, she thought as she watched the elevator door close before them. **

**Pete leaned back against the wall and looked over at her. She could feel his eyes on her. It wasn't an uncomfortable, creepy stare either. It was an 'I know you want me so why don't you admit it stare' that drove her crazy. **

**She took a deep breath and looked his way. He was an incredibly sexy man who could probably have any woman, why on earth is he so insistent on getting me, she thought to herself. It must be the thrill of the chase. That's always an ego boost for a womanizer. She smiled back at him feeling the redness creeping into her cheeks. She was usually pretty calm and collected around men. She knew what power she could have over men if she truly wanted but realized it wasn't worth it in the long run. The door to the elevator opened and she rushed out, eager to get away from the temptations forming in the back of her mind. **

**Chapter 2**

**The day had gone by fairly quickly with no major problems developing in her department. She turned out the lights to her office and closed the door. Naomi, Sam, Violet, Cooper and Pete were all standing around chatting. She walked over and put her arm around her best friend. **

"**Addie, we're all heading over to Mackey's for a drink, would you like to join us. Or should I say please join us because Violet and I will be outnumbered by these fools." **

**Addison laughed, "Sure, I'll come out for a drink but I don't want to stay out too late. I still have to look for an apartment and the rest of my stuff from Seattle will be here at the end of the week." **

**The six of them stepped into the elevator. Addison, of course, got pushed back up against Pete. She instantly detected the intoxicating scent of his cologne caressing her senses. She prayed the elevator would come to a stop soon before she gave into her temptation to push him against the wall and kiss him. Her prayers were answered as they filed out of the elevator and through the exit doors into the parking lot. **

**She agreed to follow Naomi to the cocktail lounge because she needed to start learning her way around. They all left the parking lot of the clinic, eager to put work behind them for the evening. **

**Two hours later, they were all sitting around laughing about Cooper's internet adventures which weren't as embarrassing to him because he was drinking.**

"**So I opened my front door expecting to find this voluptuous brunette with this huge set of…" He stopped short and looked around, "earrings." The five of them exchanged humorous glances. "So I open the door and the old coot hits me with her purse. I swear, she's got to be about eighty years old and she looked like she was wearing a moo moo. Nice rack 69 my arse." The six of them laughed, picturing the look on Coopers face when he realized his internet date had fooled him. **

**Addison looked at her watch, "Sorry guys, I'm going to have to head out. I have some charts I need to look over and I want to get the resources for my clients updated." She grabbed her purse and stood. **

**Pete jumped up seconds later, "I'm going to call it a night myself. My sister called me the other night; I think she plans on coming by for a visit. I need to call her and see what her plans are. Come on Addison, I'll walk you to your car." Addison hugged her friend's good bye and walked towards the exit with Pete.**

**The crisp breeze of the ocean greeted them as they walked through the parking lot. She noticed that Pete had grabbed her hand and was walking right next to her. For a minute, she allowed herself to imagine what it would be like to give him a chance. **

"**Well, here we are." He reached out and gave her a hug as they reached her car. He lingered for a moment before letting her go. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"**

**She nodded and thanked him for walking her out. As she drove off, she sighed as she noted the small trace of his scent lingering on her blouse.**

**Chapter 3**

**The phone rang shortly after she arrived. She wondered who on earth was calling her at this time of night. She prayed that no one was hurt. **

**She picked up the phone, "Hello"**

"**Addison? Look, I'm sorry to bug you right now but I was hoping you could come by. It's kind of urgent." **

"**I'm not sleeping with you if that's why you're calling. Nice try, I didn't have that much to drink." She dropped her purse on the counter and walked over to the fridge. **

"**No, I'm being serious. I have this um problem, not what you are thinking and I need your help." **

**Addison pulled the cap off of the bottled water and took a sip. She was going to commit murder if she drove all the way to his place for him to try and seduce her. **

"**Okay fine. I'll be there in five minutes." She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Whatever this is, it had better be good, she thought to herself as she pulled out of the driveway and headed towards his place.**

**He answered the door on the first knock. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."**

**Addison followed him into the house, envious of the location. It was right on the beach and although it wasn't a very big place, it was cozy. "So what's this big emergency Pete? I'm warning you, I will murder you if you are trying to get me into bed."**

"**Let me show you that this emergency has nothing to do with getting you into my bed." He walked into the bedroom and came back out carrying a beautiful baby girl. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and was wide awake.**

"**Um..kay? I don't get it?" Addison noticed that the baby was looking at her. She had beautiful blue eyes and dark hair. **

"**My sister apparently dropped by when I was out. This is her daughter, Amber." He gently placed her in the car seat on the couch. **

"**So where is your sister?" Addison looked around for luggage or a jacket that would indicate she was around.**

"**That's the thing, she's gone. She left a note apologizing for the surprise, saying she couldn't handle a baby right now. She's twenty eight for goodness sake but acts like she's eight." He walked over to the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle.**

"**I figured she'd do this. She wasn't sure she wanted a baby to begin with but decided to keep her. She started working a night job while an elderly neighbor would keep an eye on Amber for her. She was doing so well and I was starting to think maybe things would turn out okay for the both of them." He started pulling out the clothes and diapers, inspecting them like they were foreign objects. **

**Addison watched the baby stare at her uncle with curiosity. She was very alert for a four month old. Her cheeks were rosy and plump. "So do you think she's coming back for her? Is this only temporary?"**

**Pete shook his head, "No, Mindy doesn't know how to be responsible. She was spoiled rotten as a kid and it's made her completely irresponsible." He sighed, "I know you probably think I am horrible talking about my own sister this way but I've pretty much had to deal with all of her issues, as she likes to call them, through the years. I'd give her money for school and she'd spend it on drugs. I thought this pregnancy might be the only event in her life that could change her for the better." He looked down at Amber and gently touched her tiny hand. **

"**She's beautiful. Can I hold her?" She reached out as he placed the baby into her arms. Inquisitive eyes stared back up at her. Addison smiled down at her and was delighted to see her smile back. "So what is it that you need from me?" **

"**I guess I just freaked out. I don't know how to take care of babies and I automatically thought of you so I called." She could see the wheels turning in his mind.**

"**So what are you going to do? Is there any way you can track down your sister?" She heard the soft rhythmic of the babies breathing and realized she had fallen asleep. **

"**She didn't leave a number and I'm pretty sure she's not planning on coming back. My parents are both dead so I'm pretty much all she has." He dimmed the lights so Amber could sleep. "She looks pretty content there with you." He paused for a minute, "So I was thinking, you're looking for a place to live and this is a three bedroom." **

**Addison's eyes widened at the thought, "Are you suggesting that I move in here?" She would have laughed but stopped herself for fear of waking the baby. "We both know that is not a good idea."**

**He walked over and sat on the arm of the chair facing her. "This isn't some ploy to get into your pants Addison. I honestly can't do this alone. If Melanie were alive, I would be able to rely on her. She was always great with infants." She thought she saw his eyes tear up for a moment. "Please, I can't do this alone."**

**Addison thought about it for a moment. He was sincere about needing her help. It was pretty obvious that he didn't have much experience with infants. "Okay fine, I'll do it but only until you get comfortable and get things in order."**

**He bent down and kissed her forehead. She didn't know what she was getting into but something in the back of her mind told her that she was getting in over her head. **

**Chapter 4**

**The morning sun filled the room with a blinding light that signaled the beginning of day. Addison rolled over to check the time on the alarm. The first thing I need to do, she thought as she threw the covers off of her, is get some really dark curtains to block that dang sun. She headed towards the guest room to check on Amber. She had slept really soundly through the night. Pete had gone out during the night to buy a crib and put it together so Amber would be comfortable. Addison looked down at the angelic face of the baby. She had dark hair like her uncle and beautiful blue eyes. A heartbreaker, Addison thought as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Pete had picked up a few toiletries while he was out to get her through the night. She was going to go to pick up her clothes and some of her things at Naomi's house this afternoon after work. After telling Sam and Naomi about her plan, she could tell neither was thrilled about her living arrangement. She appreciated that her friends were looking out for her but she knew what she was doing. This baby needed her and she wasn't going to abandon her with a man who obviously had no idea about how to care for an infant. **

**She walked into the kitchen, desperately searching for a coffee maker. She heard a noise behind her and turned to see a shirtless Pete walking into the room. Addison tried her best to avoid looking at his body but it was difficult with him standing right in front of her.**

"**Good morning gorgeous," he said as he walked over to a corner of the kitchen and pulled out his coffee pot. **

**Addison blushed, "Good morning yourself." She sat on a stool near the breakfast bar, trying to avert her eyes from his arousing body.**

"**She's sleeping hard huh?" He pulled two mugs out of the cabinet and set them on the counter, adding steaming hot coffee to each.**

"**Yeah, she's a good baby." Addison yawned as she reached out and grabbed the mug he handed her. She went to work adding the sugar and cream to her cup. "So what are you going to do with her today?"**

**He cautiously sipped his drink, "I'm going to bring her in with me. I'll start making phone calls for sitters when we get in. Maybe Naomi could give me some names."**

**He has such a genuine smile, she thought to herself as she sipped her drink; and he makes damn good coffee.**

**The sound of a tiny voice filled the air. "I'll get her," Addison jumped off of the stool and rushed to the room. **

**Amber was looking around flailing her arms and legs. When she saw Addison she stopped crying and stared. Addison reached down, lifting the baby into her arms. "Hey there princess, how did you sleep last night?"**

**She carried her into the living room and put her down on the couch. The baby just continued to curiously stare at Addison. Poor dear, she's probably frightened with the new faces and atmosphere. She pulled a diaper out of the diaper bag and started to change her.**

**Pete walked over to observe. "So that's how you do that huh?"**

**Addison looked up to see him staring, "Yeah, it's actually pretty easy. Get down here so I can show you."**

**Pete stepped back, "No way, I don't do diapers." **

**Addison rolled her eyes, "You have no choice. You are an honorary daddy now and you need to learn so get over here."**

**Pete watched as Addison changed Ambers' diaper and put her outfit on. "So now what?"**

**Addison held the baby out to him, "Now you take over while I head back to Naomi's to get my stuff. I have to shower and get dressed so it's all you now."**

**His eyes widened, "You can't just leave me here with her."**

**Addison laughed, "I can and I am. I need to get to work. Now be a big boy and get yourself dressed while she's content and then give her a bottle before you leave for the clinic. She'll be okay until you get to work. I'll help you out more when you get there."**

**She walked over to the baby, kissed her on the forehead and rushed out the door. Pete stood there looking at the baby and silently hoped she would save all her poopy diapers just for Addison. **

**Chapter 5**

**Addison knocked on the door to Pete's office. He was sitting in a chair talking to Amber. He apparently hadn't heard the knock because he just kept talking to the baby. "So what do you think? Do you think I have a chance?"**

**Addison cleared her throat, "Have a chance at what?"**

**Pete froze for a second and then recovered. "A chance to find um, clothes for her. I'm new to this whole baby clothes size thing."**

**Addison walked over and pulled back Amber's shirt. "She's wearing six month clothes right and their fitting her pretty big. I think six months would be a safe size to purchase."**

**Pete stared at her as if she was speaking a foreign language. "Yeah, um… can you… um come with me when I pick up clothes for her? I don't want her to look like a clown."**

**Addison smiled, "Sure, I'll come with you. I don't want her looking like her uncle dressed her either. I have most of my stuff packed in my car so we can go now if you'd like."**

**Pete walked over to the car seat and put Amber inside. He was already starting to get the hang of strapping her in although the straps did get a little twisted in the process. "Okay so I guess we're going baby shopping." **

**They headed towards the elevator and out the door. Addison watched as he secured the car seat inside of his jeep. "Something tells me I am going to be buying a new vehicle in the near future." He got inside the jeep and drove off with Addison following closely behind. **

**They arrived at the store minutes later. Addison unbuckled Amber from her car seat and pulled her out. "Add stroller to the list," she said as she shielded the sun from the baby's eyes.**

"**Got it, that's item number fifty two on our list." He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. **

**They walked into the store and looked around. This was the first time Addison had been to a department store specifically for babies. It was weird buying for a baby she was taking care of rather than buying for friends who were expecting. The sales lady walked over and smiled so big it looked like her face was going to crack, "What a beautiful family," she leaned over, exposing her scary grin to Amber. **

**Addison shook her head, "Oh, we're not a family. This is his sister's baby." **

"**Well you and your boyfriend came to the right place to buy the little one what she needs." She looked over and winked at Pete who looked like he was ready to bolt. "How can I help you guys?"**

**Pete reached into his pocket and gave her the sheet of paper. "Here, we need this stuff."**

**She looked over the list. "Well, I'll get a shopping basket and we'll get this done." She walked off to find an empty shopping cart as Pete and Addison exchanged smirks.**

**An hour later, they were loading up the little room that was left in Addison's car and Pete's jeep with baby stuff. Amber had barely made a noise while they were there. She looked a bit frightened when Weird Sales Lady would come around but Addison would pull her close and talk to her, instantly soothing the baby. **

**Addison opened her door, "Well, I guess I'll see you at home." She got into her car and watched Pete strap the baby into her car seat. Home; this was going to be my home for the next few months. She had two people depending on her now and suddenly she didn't feel so lonely anymore.**

**Chapter 6**

**It had been three months since Addison moved in. She was surprised at how well the situation worked for all three of them. She and Pete were no longer in the awkward, not knowing each other stage. They had become a team, taking care of Amber and making sure she was loved. Addison's love for the baby grew with each passing day. She cried the first time she watched Amber crawl across the floor. She could only imagine how it would make her feel when she started walking. They had hired a nanny to take care of Amber during the day while they were at work. Rose was a gentle older woman in her early sixties. She had forty years of experience taking care of babies and Amber seemed to really like her.**

**Pete walked into the house, "Hey there Rose how's my girl?" **

**Rose looked up from her television show, "She's wonderful. Right now she's taking a nap but she should be awake any minute."**

**Pete walked to the back bedroom to check on the baby. She lay curled up in her crib, sucking her thumb. Addison walked into the room behind him, whispering. "I didn't think she could get any more beautiful but somehow she manages to melt my heart every time I see her."**

**Pete turned his head and looked at Addison. "She's perfect. How can something so small make you feel so much love?"**

**They locked eyes for a moment, their eyes wondering to each others lips. Amber coughed and slowly opened her eyes. Her face lit up when she realized who was standing over her. Her chubby little hands automatically rose up in the air, just begging for someone to pick her up. **

**Addison reached down and picked her up, kissing her on the cheek. Amber laid her head on Addison's shoulder and held her hand out to Pete. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. The three of them walked out into the living room. Rose had packed up her belongings and was ready to head home. "She's a terrific baby. If I didn't know any better I'd say you three look like a family from where I'm standing." She winked and headed out the door. **

**Pete walked into the kitchen and came back out with two glasses of red wine. "Here you go." **

**Addison accepted the drink and watched as Amber crawled over to the bookshelf, pulling a book out of its place and then banging it on the wall. **

**Pete turned on the stereo and adjusted the volume. The late afternoon sun cast an orange glow through out the room. "So what would you like for dinner?"**

**Addison thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, maybe Chinese?" **

"**Chinese it is," Pete said as he dialed the number to the restaurant. **

**The door bell rang. "Either they have a jet pack and got here in lightening speed or we have company." Pete walked over to the door and opened it. **

"**Jessica! What are you doing here?" Addison looked up to see a pretty blond haired woman wrap her arms around Pete's neck. **

"**I want you back Pete. I've missed you and I want to work things out." She looked over at Addison and froze. **

"**Oh… I see you have company." Her icy stare didn't go unnoticed as Addison stood up to shaker her hand. **

"**I'm Addison Montgomery, Pete's roommate." She watched as Jessica's eyes wandered over to Amber.**

"**What in the hell is going on here Pete?" She glared at him with a vicious glare.**

"**Jessica, Amber is my niece and Addison is living here so she can help me take care of her." He seemed embarrassed by the scene unfolding in front of him.**

"**I need to talk to you… alone." Jessica linked her arm with his and looked over at Addison.**

"**Why don't the two of you go out to dinner? I'll be okay alone with Amber. It sounds like you have a lot to talk about." Addison tried her best to hide the disappointment in her voice. She couldn't remember Pete ever mentioning this woman.**

"**No really, we can just talk out back." Pete started to usher Jessica towards the back door but Jessica stopped short.**

"**Pete, if she's agreed to watch the baby, then we can go and talk somewhere else. We need privacy and I have a lot to tell you." She pulled him towards the front door.**

**Pete looked over at Addison, "Are you sure? I mean, we could always talk out back."**

**Addison shook her head, "Go ahead. We'll be fine."**

**As soon as they left, Addison rolled her head back and tried her best to fight the feelings of helplessness she felt for a man she was surely not interested in…..**

**Chapter 7**

**Four hours later, Pete walked into the house. He looked over to see Addison asleep on the couch with Amber lying beside her. They were both so beautiful. He fought back the urge to kiss Addison awake. He knew where she stood on their relationship. They were friends and roommates, nothing more. He bent down and scooped Amber into his arms. Addison stirred in her sleep but did not wake. He walked into the bedroom and put Amber in her crib, softly closing the door as he left the room. He sat down at the edge of the couch and gently tapped Addison's shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Where's Amber?"**

"**She's okay. I put her in her crib." **

**Addison sat up. The two of them were inches apart, gazing into each others eyes. Their faces moved closer, closer… Addison jumped back and cleared her throat, "How did it go with Julie?"**

"**Jessica?" **

"**Whatever," Addison rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but have a strong dislike for the woman although she couldn't pinpoint exactly why.**

"**We talked things over. She wants to try and work things out but I'm still not sure." He ran his hand through his hair, "She's nice and all, but she's got a jealous streak that is borderline scary."**

**Addison tried her best to sound composed. "So I guess you told her you'd have to think about it."**

"**Yeah, I mean she's really great when she's not staring down other women. We're going out to dinner tomorrow night. If you can't keep an eye on Amber, I can get Rose to do it."**

**Addison felt her heart sink, "I don't mind. I was just going to sit back and watch Grey's Anatomy, that show reminds me of something I just can't quite put my finger on it though." She was trying her best to hide her disappointment. She didn't like the idea of him giving this Jessica person another chance. She could tell Jessica was the type of woman who was trouble with a capital T.**

"**Okay then, I guess that it's settled. I guess I'll see you in the morning." He got up and switched off the television. "Thanks again for keeping an eye on Amber. Sweet dreams." **

**Addison watched him head into his bedroom. It took all she had not to follow him into his room and show him what it was to truly be with a real woman. She sighed as she turned off her lamp, sweet dreams my arse.**

**Chapter 8**

**Another month went by and Addison was still living with Pete. She tried to tell herself it was because he and Amber needed her. The truth of the matter was, she was comfortable and happy there. It was almost like they were a family, with the exception of Jessica staying over almost every night. She knew the woman didn't like her. She had a fake smile and the shrillest voice. Addison, on many occasion, found herself fighting the urge to choke the living crap out of the loony girl. **

"**Good morning, coffee or tea?" Pete had prepared both because Jessica insisted on having hot tea ready for her in the morning when she woke.**

"**Coffee, thanks." Addison took the mug from him. Their hands touched as they both reached for the sugar at the same time. Neither moved as currents of heat streamed through their bodies. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other at that moment. Addison felt her heartbeat quicken as Pete moved closer…..**

**The moment was interrupted as Jessica came out of the bedroom dressed for work. "Good morning honey." She walked over to Pete and threw her arms around him like she hadn't seen him in years. She gave Addison a superficial smile as she pulled his face to hers. "Did you tell her yet?"**

"**Tell me what?" Addison looked at Pete who started fidgeting uncomfortably.**

"**We're getting married. I proposed last night." The smug look on her face told Addison that it was more of a threat than anything else. She may as well piss on him like a cat does when marking their territory.**

**Addison's heart sank, "Congratulations." Her hands were shaking at she slid off of her stool.**

"**So obviously this means that you are going to have to move." Jessica looked over at Pete as if checking to see if he agreed with her or not.**

**Pete shook his head, "No, she's welcome to stay here as long as she'd like. She's helped me out with Amber a great deal and Amber adores her." **

**Jessica glared at him and then over at Addison, "I told you last night that she can't stay here!" She looked at her watch, "I have to get to work. We'll talk about this later." She slammed the door as she walked out.**

**Pete turned towards Addison, "I'm sorry, she's so insecure. You don't have to move. This doesn't change anything."**

**Addison felt the tears threatening to spill at moment. "It changes everything Pete. I was only supposed to be here until you and Amber got settled. You guys have Jessica now so its time for me to leave. I've been looking at this new condominium complex they are building close to the clinic. It should be done any day now." She turned to walk off as he grabbed her arm. **

"**I don't want you to leave. This doesn't have to be uncomfortable. We've all been living together for a month now and it's worked out so far. Please don't leave me."**

**Addison sighed; he was standing so close to her. She felt her breath quicken as he moved his face closer to hers. Her entire body burned with ecstasy as their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. He pushed her back and lifted her against the wall, nibbling and sucking her neck. Tiny jolts of electricity rolled down her spine as he kissed her harder. She felt her breath being taken away from her as he ripped open her silky pajama top and moved his mouth down to her breast. **

**The sound of the answering machine brought them back. They heard Jessica's shrill voice, "Pete! Why aren't you picking up! I tried calling your cell. I know your home! Pick up or I swear I am coming over there."**

**Addison pushed him back, "Go get the phone, I have to go." She could barely look him in the eye as she hurried to her room. Once she was inside of the shower, she let the tears that had been building up slide down her face as she silently prayed for the intense feelings she was experiencing to go away. **

**Chapter 9**

**The day was long, the clients were cranky and Addison felt like running away. The events of the morning were still fresh in her mind. Her thoughts kept wandering to Pete's kiss and what would have happened if Jessica hadn't called at that moment. By the time she left the house he was already gone. She dreaded seeing him at work. She did her best to avoid him but they kept running into each other in different areas. The first time was when they both ended up in the lounge for coffee. The awkwardness between the two of them was apparent to Naomi who kept raising her eyebrow in question. The next few times were when they were checking their messages with the front desk. This time it was Sam who caught on to the uneasiness. Addison went around her office, making sure patient files were secure and her pager was set. She walked out of her office towards the elevator. Just before the doors closed, Pete appeared. He stepped in and stood next to Addison, looking at her. She tried her best not to think about how his kisses took her breath away and made her forget her loneliness. **

"**Addison, look at me." Pete stood facing her, his hand caressing her cheek.**

**She looked up at him. "I think I'm going to move in with Naomi until I find a place of my own."**

"**I don't want you to go. Amber and I need you." His voice slightly cracked.**

"**You have Jessica now. The two of you are going to be married and Amber will learn to love her. I don't think that Jessica has much of a maternal instinct but hopefully she'll come around." **

**The two of them stood there in silence. "Did you two have a lovers quarrel?" **

**Pete turned and looked over at the camera. "No Tilly, Addison and I are fine. Thanks for looking out."**

"**I hear you're getting married to PsychoBarbie. She's got a loony look in her eye. If I were you I'd sleep with one eye open, one fist bawled behind my back because you never know when she's going to strike."**

**Addison laughed; Tilly always had a way of lightening the mood. Pete grinned and thanked Tilly for the advice. The elevator door opened and they both stepped out. Pete walked next to Addison, saying nothing. She dug in her purse and pulled out her keys.**

**Pete reached out and grabbed her hand. The pleasant tingling sensation returned. "Please don't leave Addison. Would you at least agree to stay until Jessica gets used to Amber? She doesn't have much experience with babies. You could teach her how to care for her." **

**Addison thought about it for a minute. If she left now, she would be abandoning Amber with the walking time bomb. "She shouldn't have to **_**learn**_** how to love that beautiful baby." She paused, "Okay fine, I'll stay but only until I see that Jessica can take care of Amber on her own. After that, I'm moving out."**

**Pete sighed, "About this morning…." **

**Addison cut him off, "I don't want to talk about that. I have to go; I'm meeting Naomi for drinks."**

**Pete slowly released her hand, disappointed. "So then I'll see you at home later?"**

**Addison pulled her car door shut. "I'll be there." She smiled softly and drove off. **

**Chapter 10**

**Addison and Naomi sat at the bar, "So she obviously feels threatened by you if she's insisting you move out. I knew I didn't like her. Why is Pete agreeing to marry her anyway? He was completely against it last time they dated. That's why they broke up." Naomi looked like she was ready to kick booty. "Addie, you can't let this hooker run you out of Pete's life. You were there for him when he had no one to turn to. That baby deserves better than her for a guardian."**

**Addison drained the last of her drink. "I'm not letting her run me out of there, no way! I was there first but I just figure I may as well leave because I was going to have to do it eventually anyway."**

"**Addison, I know there's something you're not telling me. Spill it sister."**

**They sat there in silence for a moment and then Addison spoke up, "He kissed me. This morning he kissed me when I told him I was leaving. It…. was… I don't know." She sighed, "It was frickin hot as hell." She took the drink the bartender handed her and swallowed it in one gulp. **

**Naomi smiled. Her friend was not only getting drunk but she was finally starting to acknowledge her feelings. **

"**So what happened after he kissed you?" **

"**Well, I kissed him back. Mmm….. he had me pinned against the wall and then he ripped my top off." She mimicked ripping with her hands, "Cute hippy boy can kiiissss." Her face was flushed but her eyes held a dreamy far away look.**

"**If I didn't know any better I'd think you were falling for him." **

**Addison chewed on her bottom lip, "I'm not falling for the Quack, get serious. It's just been awhile since I've had sex. I'd probably get turned on if Pee Wee Herman kissed me… wait scratch that, that would be sick, porny pervert boy, ewww…" **

**Naomi was amused by her friend's intoxication. She knew that she'd end up having to drive her home so she didn't argue when Addison ordered another drink.**

"**Okay, Miss Denial, you go right ahead and deny your feelings but bottling them in is only going to make things worse." **

"**Okay fine, I care! Okay? I freakin care about him. I think about him all the time. I hate his psychotic fiancé. I love his niece like she's my own child and I have never been so happy and miserable in my entire life!" She took a deep breath, "It doesn't matter anyway. He's getting married and I just make him horny."**

"**What makes you think that he doesn't care for you also?"**

**Addison shrugged, "He accepted her marriage proposal right?"**

**Naomi rolled her eyes, "See, that's what I don't understand. He broke things off with her because she wanted to get serious and now that they are back together, he's accepted her marriage proposal?" Naomi knew Pete wasn't in love with Jessica. He was all about his glorious bachelorhood until Addison showed up and suddenly he was a family man.**

"**Addison, you need to tell him. Don't let him marry her thinking that you don't care about him. He probably just thinks you won't ever give him a chance so he's just settling." **

"**I can't do it. Please don't ask me to. If he wants me, he'll be the one to tell me. I'm done telling the men in my life how I feel and then watching them walk away." The fat, bald guy next to her who kept purposely bumping into her all night looked over. Addison could feel his eyes looking her up and down. She sniffed the air and looked at him, "Dude, get yourself some deodorant because that cologne is not hiding your B O." She wrinkled her nose dramatically. The man looked at her and then sniffed his under arms. **

**Naomi's eyes grew wide. "Dude?" She laughed, "You've been hanging out with Pete way too much." It was time to leave. She dropped some cash on the bar next to the bartender and dragged Addison out of there before she added bar brawl to her list of crazy things she's done since she's been to LA. **

**The two of them giggled as Naomi drove Addison home. "Look, I won't bug you about him anymore but I really wish you would just swallow your pride and say something."**

**She pulled the car into the driveway. Addison pulled open her door and came around to Naomi's side of the car. "I'm done chasing. If he wants me then he'll come to me." She leaned in and hugged her best friend. "Thanks for the ride and for knowing me better than anyone else. I'll survive this, I always do." She turned away and walked into the house wishing that life wasn't so darn complicated. **

**Chapter 11 **

**As Addison stumbled towards her room, she glanced over in the living room. Pete was asleep on the couch holding something in his hand. As she walked over to investigate, tripping over Amber's tickle me Elmo in the process. Pete stretched and opened his eyes. **

"**Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She sat down next to him as he sat up. **

"**Its okay, I couldn't sleep so I came out here. Jessica stayed at her place tonight and Amber fell asleep early." He paused, "I noticed your car wasn't in the driveway and I got worried." His hands were still holding on to what looked like a picture album.**

"**What's that?" She pointed to the book, curiosity taking over.**

"**This is my wedding album. Sometimes when I can't sleep, I sit here and look through it. Here, let me show you." He opened the book on his lap as Addison scooted closer. **

"**This is from our wedding in Hawaii. She had always dreamed about going there when she was young. She grew up in Colorado so obviously she longed for sunny beaches. When I proposed, I asked her to marry me in Hawaii and then I pulled out the tickets right after I showed her the ring." He grinned mischievously, "I knew she couldn't resist my charm so I had no doubt she was going to say yes." **

**Addison laughed, "Well you did offer her tickets to Hawaii."**

**He turned the page. Addison looked down at the happy couple. Melanie was very pretty and the two of them looked so happy and in love. She had always wanted someone to look at her that way…**

"**This was our tenth wedding anniversary. A few days later she was diagnosed with terminal cancer of the pancreas." He paused and took a deep breath." "She only lived a few months and died on Thanksgiving." **

**His closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Addison could tell it still hurt him a great deal.**

"**She was beautiful Pete. I'm sure she died knowing that you loved her and would have done anything to save her." She knew there wasn't much she could say to ease the pain. She didn't want to imagine ever having to lose someone she loved so dearly.**

"**I still wish that I would have caught on earlier that she was sick. She had been so tired all the time and she kept insisting it was because she had forgotten to take her vitamins." He rubbed his forehead, "I should have brought her anyway because maybe, just maybe if we would have caught it earlier on she would still be here today." He closed the book and placed it on the coffee table. **

**Addison reached out and grabbed his hand, "You can't live your life feeling this guilt. You're going to have to acknowledge that there was nothing you could have done. I may not have met her but something tells me she wouldn't want you to feel like it was your fault."**

**He squeezed her hand, "She would have liked you."**

**Addison smiled, "What makes you say that?"**

"**You don't put up with my crap and you are unselfish. That was her pet peeve, selfish people."**

"**I wouldn't say that I was unselfish but I would say that coming here has healed me. You know something; I probably would have liked her too."**

**They sat there in silence, lost in their own thoughts. The two of them, **


	2. Chapter 2

**They sat there in silence, lost in their own thoughts. The loud sound of the doorbell shook them out of their thoughts. "Who would be visiting at this hour?"**

**Pete got up and walked to the door. The minute he opened it Addison heard the anger in his voice, "Where in the hell have you been!" She had a pretty good idea of who he was talking to and she couldn't have come at a worse time.**

**Chapter 12**

"**You break into my house, leave your four month old daughter here with nothing but a diaper bag and a car seat and then disappear off of the face of this planet!" He closed the door behind Mindy trying his best to control his anger.**

**Amanda Finch walked into the house and stared at Addison. She looked a lot like her brother but she was short and her hair was a lighter shade of brown. "Are you Pete's latest flavor of the month?" She laughed and reached out her hand. "I'm Amanda but you can call me Mindy. Pete calls me brat like its going to offend me or something." **

**She plopped down on the couch and looked around. "So where's my daughter?"**

"**She's asleep and I'm not waking her up so you can forget that." He ran his hands through his hair, "Where have you been Mindy?"**

"**Aww, my big brother missed me." She giggled and then turned towards Addison. "Did he even bother to ask me if I was okay? No, he's too busy yelling. Its okay though cause I know him well enough that he can't stay mad at anyone and that he'll calm down in a minute or two." She got up, walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. "Until then, I'm going to enjoy some of the good stuff."**

**Pete exhaled, exasperated. He took a few deep breaths and then slowly asked, "Mindy, why are you here? Its not that I don't want you around but that baby is going to be confused with you coming in and out of her life."**

**Mindy winked at Addison, "See, I told you he'd calm down." She took a sip of her wine. "Okay the reason I am here is because I missed my girl." She sighed, "I'm glad you didn't turn her over to social services. Actually I knew you wouldn't do that so that's' why I left her here."**

**Pete shook his head, "Where have you been? I was worried but I knew better than trying to find you." **

**Amanda shrugged, "I have friends in low places," she laughed and polished off the rest of her drink. **

"**This isn't funny. I honestly hate the thought of you out there with no money or a job. Please tell me what I can do for you to make you wake up."**

**Addison was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Um.. I think I'm going to go to bed now. It was nice meeting you Mindy."**

**Mindy pulled Addison into a hug, "I don't know you but if you had anything to do with helping Pete with my baby, I owe you my life."**

**Addison shook her head, "She's wonderful." She smiled and headed off into her bedroom. As she jumped into the shower, she silently prayed that Mindy wasn't going to change her mind and take Amber away from them. **

**Chapter 13**

**The next morning Addison was careful not to make too much noise as she headed towards the kitchen. She slowly inhaled the aroma of the fresh coffee coming from the kitchen. Pete was standing by the coffee pot, staring off into space. It looked like he hadn't got much sleep.**

"**Good morning." She whispered, not wanting to wake Mindy.**

**He smiled and brought her a mug. "Its okay, you don't have to whisper. She's asleep in my room. I took the couch." **

"**So how'd it go last night? Is she going to take Amber back?" She sipped her coffee and felt the dreamy haze of sleep slowly begin to lift. She nervously awaited his answer. **

**Just as he was about to reply someone knocked at the door. "What now?"**

**He walked over to the door and opened it. Jessica's shrill voice pierced the silence of the house. "Have you lost your hearing? I tried calling your cell twice!" **

**He put his finger over his mouth, "Would you keep it down? We have company."**

**She followed him into the kitchen and coldly nodded at Addison. "So because you have company you couldn't answer your phone? Who is this company anyway?"**

**The bedroom door opened and Mindy stepped out. "Who invited the hyena to the party?"**

**Jessica rolled her eyes and glared at Pete. "What is she doing here?"**

**Apparently Jessica and Mindy knew each other and didn't like each other. Addison smiled; she was really starting to like Mindy now.**

"**She got here last night. Was I supposed to turn her away? She's family." He looked like he was ready to pull his hair out. **

**Rose walked in the front door and smiled brightly. Her grin disappeared when she looked at Jessica. "Am I interrupting?" **

**Pete hurried over to Rose and took her coat. "Not at all; Rose this is my sister Mindy, Amber's mom. She's going to be visiting with us for a few days. If you follow me, I'd like to speak with you in private."**

**As soon as they walked out of the room Mindy looked at Jessica and rolled her eyes, "Please tell me that you are not seeing my brother again."**

**Jessica smiled her fake smile, "Well of course I am seeing him. We're engaged and that's part of the reason I am here. I booked a chapel for Saturday and I wanted to go over the plans with him."**

**Addison's heart stopped, he was getting married this Saturday? That's three days from now!**

"**Are you kidding me? What are you pregnant? Why in the he is my brother engaged to you and why are you getting married so soon?" Mindy was in Jessica's face in a heartbeat. She may have been shorter than Jessica, but Addison was pretty sure Mindy would do more damage in a fight.**

**Pete walked in the room just in time. "What's going on here? Mindy, step away from Jessica; You are not going to fight her in my house." He looked over at Addison, "I'll give you a ride to work right after I get showered and changed." He turned to Jessica, "This is not a good time right now. I'll call you later." With that, he turned and walked into his room shutting the door behind him. **

**Chapter 14**

**They drove to work in silence. Addison was sure that Pete had enough to think about without her asking a hundred questions. Her thoughts kept wandering to the conversation they had about Melanie and then how they were interrupted when she asked if Mindy was going to take Amber back. She hoped and prayed that if she were taking her back, she would stay close so they could watch Amber grow up. **

**They walked through the doors of the clinic and headed into the elevator. "I'm sorry about all the chaos." It was the first time he'd spoken since they left the house. "I want you to know, my irritation has nothing to do with you. My sister and Jessica have always hated each other. Jessica wants to get married this Saturday and to top it all off, I am more terrified than anything else that Mindy is going to decide she wants Amber back."**

"**Maybe you should take a few days off of work to think things over." She wasn't quite sure what to say but her own heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. Pretty soon, she was going to lose Amber and Pete and there was nothing she could do to stop it.**

"**I can't let my clients down. I think work will be just what I need to take my mind off of things right now." He rubbed his eyes and leaned back. **

"**I think you should listen to her Pete." Tilly's voice boomed out of the speaker. "And for the record, I think you are making a huge mistake marrying SchizoGirl. And you are an even bigger idiot than I thought if you are going to marry her in three days! Why haven't the two of you hooked up?" Addison grinned, good ole Tilly. **

"**Thanks for the advice Tilly." He looked slightly embarrassed.**

"**I'm just sayin, that's all." The sarcasm in her voice did not go unnoticed. **

**The door to the elevator opened. As they stepped out he reached out and grabbed her arm. "I didn't get to tell you thank you for listening the other night. I haven't been able to talk about Melanie with anyone for a long time. It means a lot to me that you decided to stay. I don't know if I could get through this mess without your support."**

**Addison smiled, "I'm not going anywhere, I have nowhere to go, remember?" Her heart sank as she watched him walk off. He definitely didn't look like a man who was going to get married in three days. She walked into her office and looked over her schedule. It was going to be a long day and going home was going to be even worse. **

**Chapter 15 **

**Naomi caught Violet just before she was leaving for the day. "Can I talk to you about something?"**

"**Sure, what's up?" She followed Naomi to her office.**

"**Okay, this stays between you and me alright?" Violet nodded her head as Naomi continued, "It's about Pete and Addison."**

"**What about them? Have they finally hooked up?" **

"**Not exactly; I spoke with Addison last night and she admitted she had feelings for Pete. She would kill me if she knew I was doing this but the both of them are so stubborn. It's hard seeing my best friend so miserable."**

"**Okay so what are we going to do about this?" She scooted her chair closer to Naomi's desk. Violet was a sucker for romance.**

"**Well obviously we are going to have to stop him from marrying Jessica. Can you believe that she's trying to schedule the wedding for Saturday?"**

**Violet rolled her eyes, "No it doesn't surprise me one bit. I tried telling Pete that she should be on heavy medication and in a straight jacket but he always laughs it off."**

**Naomi heard a noise and looked up. There was someone standing by the door. She quietly crept over and swung the door open. Sam and Cooper stumbled into the office. "How long have you two been standing there?"**

"**Long enough to realize that Pete has completely lost his mind!" Sam shook his head. He wondered why Pete had been avoiding him the past few days. **

**Naomi sighed, "So now you understand why we need to do something about this?" **

"**What exactly can we do? Kidnap Jessica and feed her to the sharks?" Coop sat next to Violet. "Scratch that, the sharks would probably sense her evil and stay the hell away." Violet laughed and rolled her eyes. Coop was such a nerd but he never failed to make her laugh.**

**Sam nervously paced back and forth. "I still don't necessarily agree that Pete is right for Addie. I mean, if he's ready to settle down, then yes but I still worry he's going to bail when things get serious."**

"**The way I see them look at each other, I'd say it was beyond serious." Violet had always sensed the connection between the two of them but felt it was none of her business.**

"**Okay, we're all adults here. I'm sure we can think of something." Naomi tapped her ink pen on her desk. **

"**We could trick Jessica into cheating. We get her to a bar somehow and have some really good looking guy hit on her and get pictures of them making out." **

**Sam chuckled, "Coop, have you been watching the soaps again?"**

**Coop's face reddened, "Hey, daytime television has excellent ideas on how to romance a woman."**

**Violet playfully pushed his arm, "Too bad you haven't had the chance to try any of those great ideas. You really do need to stay away from the internet and women with screen names like SpankMeDaddy."**

"**Hey, she happened to be a very nice girl and for the record her screen name was SpankMeHarder."**

"**Okay, Frick and Frack, that's enough bickering. You two are more alike than you care to acknowledge when it comes to love and romance." Naomi stood up and started ushering everyone out the door. "Now, let talk about our original dilemma on the way out the building." She shut off the nights and locked the door to her office. As they headed to the elevator Naomi was struck with an idea. She wasn't sure exactly how they were going to pull it off but they had to try. "I think I have an idea but its going to require all of us working really fast. The rest is going to be up to Pete and Addie. She smiled smugly, this plan was going to work; she just knew it.**

**Chapter 16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 16**

**The next day Naomi found herself running around trying to get things ready. They each had a task to complete before the end of the day and so far things were going as planned. She and Violet were busy listening to a c.d. in her office when Addison knocked, "What are you guys listening to?"**

**Naomi minimized her computer screen and turned down the volume, "Addison, how's it going?"**

**Addison looked at her friend suspiciously, "You've been acting weird all day, what are you up to?"**

"**I have no idea what you're talking about." Naomi looked over at Violet who was grinning nervously herself.**

"**Hmm… okay well I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Addison turned and gave Naomi a suspicious glance as she walked out of the office.**

**The end of the day was nearing and Naomi was nervously watching for Addison. She looked up to see her heading towards the elevator. "Hey Addie, wait a minute!"**

**Addison turned and walked towards Naomi. Violet used this as her cue to notify Sam and Coop to be ready. **

"**So are you going to tell me what you've been up to all day long or have you come up with another excuse?"**

**Naomi looked over to see Pete coming out of his office. He turned and headed towards the elevator. Naomi grabbed Addison's arm and started pulling her towards Pete. **

"**What are you doing?" Addison was looking at her like she had lost her mind.**

**Pete looked over and saw them coming towards him. He looked at the both of them and smiled. What are those two up to, he thought to himself. **

**Just as the elevator door opened, Addison found herself being shoved in right after Pete. "What in the…"**

**The doors closed before Addison could ask Naomi what was going on. Addison looked at Pete who looked just as confused as she felt. They looked down at the items on the floor of the elevator. "What's this?"**

**Pete shrugged, "I haven't got a clue." **

**Addison looked through the items. There was a blanket, a small picnic basket, a bottle of wine and a picture of Naomi, Cooper, Violet and Sam. Someone had drawn a word bubble with the words "Gotcha" on it.**

"**Umm… Pete. I think our friends are playing a joke on us." She stood up and kicked at the door. "Very funny guys, open up this door."**

**Outside the door, Naomi finished putting up a sign notifying people that the elevator was out of order with an arrow pointing to the right. The elevator at the other end of the floor was working just fine. She and Tilly had arranged for the elevator to stay stalled once Addison and Pete were inside. Sam and Cooper had set up the elevator with the goods while Violet and Naomi made a c.d. especially for the unsuspecting love birds. Even Mindy was in on the plot. They told her that Pete and Addison were probably not going to be home tonight and her job was to send Jessica on a wild goose chase through all the hotels in the city when Jessica realized that Pete wasn't home yet. It was almost scary how happy Mindy was to cooperate and humorous how much she despised Jessica. During the day, they had taken Addison and Pete's cell phones without their knowledge and made sure neither was on call for anything. Tilly had to reassure Cooper numerous times that the elevator was not going to run out of oxygen while they were in there. The plan was set in motion; it was all on Addie and Pete. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 17**

**Addison banged on the door, "You have got to be kidding me! Couldn't you guys have given me some kind of warning so I could have dressed more comfortably?" She removed her heels and sat next to Pete. "Tilly, I know you're there, how long are we going to be in here?"**

"**That depends on how long it takes you two to admit your feelings for each other. I'll be in and out all night, that's why I took the night shift." She did an impression of an evil laugh. "As of right now, the camera and outgoing speaker are off." She then changed her voice to a deejay, "And now folks, we are going to slow things down a bit with a little Unchained Melody. Coming up next, I Can't Help Falling In Love With You. So simmer down, take off your shoes and enjoy your love shack." The Righteous Brothers voices floated through the air seconds later.**

**Pete and Addison sat there for what seemed like eternity until Addison finally spoke, "So, are you hungry because it sounds like we are going to be here awhile." Addison removed her jacket folded it and put it aside. She scooted over to the picnic basket. There were cheese and crackers as well as strawberries and cool whip. She pulled out the strawberries and bit into one. The sweet juice rolled down her chin onto her sleeveless blouse. She was having a really hard time looking at him. This was mortifying and she was going enjoy torturing each one of them when she got out of there. **

**Pete sighed, "Pass those over here." Addison handed him the strawberries and looked for the corkscrew to open the wine. She poured them each a glass. They sat back and enjoyed the selection of music that Naomi and Violet had apparently put together.**

**Addison felt the warm feeling in her belly spread as she swallowed another large gulp of wine. She busted out laughing, "You do realize that Jessica is going to throw a hissy fit when she can't find you." **

**Pete chuckled, "She'll probably piss Mindy off so bad Mindy will knock her out cold."**

**Addison giggled, "I think black and blue would definitely suit her." They sat there for a minute.**

"**Tell me something, do you like Jessica?" **

**Addison shifted uncomfortably, "Well if I am too honest can we just blame it on the wine?" He nodded his head. "Okay, I think that given the proper dosage of heavy medication and intense therapy, she may someday be only slightly insane."**

**Pete laughed, "I'm glad you're being honest. I always wondered what you thought of her but I was too afraid to ask." He paused for a minute, "It matters to me, you know?"**

"**What matters?" Addison was starting to feel a little bit warmer. She thought about taking off her skirt but changed her mind. **

"**What you think matters to me. I have to admit, I am not convinced that I want to marry Jessica. She just came around at a time when I was confused about what I wanted; indecisive would probably be the best word." He drained the rest of his glass just as Addison was getting ready to pour them each seconds.**

"**That's really nice Pete but I can't make decisions for you. You have to stop letting her push you around. She's seriously disturbed. I saw her looking through the mail one morning. She was actually opening stuff and reading. If there is no trust in a relationship, there is nothing left. I should know."**

"**What happened to you anyway? I know you are divorced and I know you cheated but that just seems so out of character for you." He bit into another strawberry, savoring the sweet sugary liquid as it caressed his tongue. **

**She exhaled deeply, truth time. "Derek and I should have never been married. Dated, yes; stayed friends, yes; but married; no." She sipped her wine and went on, "I should have known he was not truly in love with me. He loved me, I mean really loved me but not soul mate loved me." She licked her lips, "So when Mark came around and paid attention to me I caved. He made me feel desirable again and I felt I was justified in my affair." She sighed, "But I was wrong; Derek was heartbroken. I honestly thought he wouldn't care. Can you believe that? A man who I convince myself could care less about me was actually hurt when he saw me with another man." She shook her head, "I tried my best to get him to forgive me. The thing that hurt the most was the disgust in his eyes when he would look at me. I never got the chance for the adoration look because I screwed it up. Maybe he would have fallen in love with me eventually had I not given up; well that and slept with his best friend."**

"**You can't make someone fall in love with you. It's not a matter of what we say or do. You should never have to bend to become something they adore. If they don't love you for the wonderful person you are, then it's not meant to be." He put his glass down and reached for her face, pulling her close to him. "Look at me." **

**Addison looked up into his handsome face. He was looking at her with such an intense longing and her heart yearned to fill that need. **

"**Is this the look you've been looking for? Because if this isn't the face of adoration and absolute love looking back at you, then I don't know what is." He stroked her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. **

**Addison closed her eyes and absorbed his touch, the meaning behind his words, the look she had yearned for all her life. Her breathing became heavier as she felt the effect of his touch break through the barriers and spread through out her soul. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She felt her body come alive as she rolled over and mounted him. She kissed him back with such an intense passion that she felt like she would never be able to come down from her high. He reached out and lifted her blouse, his eyes burning into her soul as he gently removed her bra. Addison gasped as he moved his mouth from her neck down to her breast. Her body ached for his as she reached down and undid his pants. He rolled her back as he lifted himself to his knees, removing his clothes. Addison yanked off her skirt and pulled him down to her, their bare bodies touching. She reached out and guided him, gasping as he thrust himself inside of her. She rolled over on top of him, their bodies still united. He reached up and squeezed her breast as Addison threw her head back in ecstasy. He shifted his body lifting her and then pinning her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her very core and they were both possessed with all consuming rapture. **

**Chapter 18**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 18**

**The two of them laid in each others arms trying their best to calm their breathing. Addison's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. She thought back to the very first time Pete had kissed her. Even then, she could feel her knees going weak as he held her in his arms. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. They were still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Pete grabbed the blanket and covered them as he pulled her close. He moved her hair away from her face and kissed her neck. Addison closed her eyes enjoying the rush that was still pulsating through her body. **

"**Are you okay?" His warm breathing tickled her shoulder.**

**She rolled over and looked up at him. "I'm great, how are you?"**

"**Pretty damn good." He grinned slyly, "Do you think Tilly got this all on tape because I want a copy?" **

**She laughed and buried her face in his chest. "Home - made elevator made porn is so HOT."**

"**Yeah especially when we're the stars," he kissed her softly and pulled her closer. "So is this still the non-horny elevator to you or has it earned a new name?"**

**Addison laughed, "Hmm, I would definitely say that this one surpasses any other horny elevator I have ever been in. This is no longer an elevator it is our pornovator." **

**He chuckled and traced his finger from her mouth down the length of her body. Addison felt a renewed sense of euphoria lifting her spirit combined with a burning desire she had never felt before with any man.**

**She pulled his face to hers and kissed him, softly at first but with increasing intensity. She rolled over onto her back and opened her legs as he slid into her. His strong body felt hard and slick against her smooth skin. She started to tremble as he pushed himself deeper inside of her. The ecstasy radiated through her body like a bolt of lightening and she cried out, intoxicated in bliss. **

**Addie reached up and pulled her hair up, fanning herself. It was unbelievably hot in the pornovator. **

"**How long have we been here?"**

**Pete looked around for his watch. "Almost four hours."**

**Addison looked around at the mess they had made. The elevator looked like a combination of a bedroom and a kitchen that exploded.**

"**I think we'd better get dressed in case they decide to let us out. Not that they won't be able to figure out what happened here," She sat up, looking for her bra. She found it tangled around the picnic basket. The two of them got dressed in silence. When they were done dressing, Pete pulled her to him. **

"**Dance with me." He wrapped his arms around her waist and started swaying to the sound of Kenny Chesney's, You Save Me.**

**Addison laughed and put her arms around his neck, "Dancing in an elevator? That's a new one."**

**The song came to an end. Pete still held her close, "Look at me Addie." He gently lifted her chin to look into his eyes. "I love you. I love everything about you and I'm not going to marry Jessica, it's you I want."**

**She closed her eyes and felt a single tear slide down her face. He wiped away the tear and brushed the hair out of her face. She was overcome with emotion. He said he loved her. He was looking at her with the adoration look. The look she had always yearned for her entire life. **

"**I love you too Pete and I can't remember ever saying I love you to someone that I have ever loved this much. I want to be with you too. I want to be a family with you and Amber." She cried as he pulled her into an embrace. **

**Moments later, the doors of the elevator opened to a dark lobby. Tilly must have heard or saw them because they heard her cough, "It's about damn time, you two stubborn mules. Now get out of my elevator before I call the cops." With that, the two of them gathered up their stuff and walked out of the elevator hand in hand. Neither was looking forward to facing Jessica's wrath but they were more than ready to go back to the place they call home. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 19**

**The house was dark and silent when they walked through the door. They half expected Jessica to be standing on the porch with a rifle threatening to shoot anything that moved. Pete turned on a lamp in the living room. Mindy was laying on the couch with her eyes closed listening to her ipod. She opened her eyes when she noticed the lights were on. Her sly grin did not go unnoticed when she asked where they had been. **

**Pete playfully pinched her arm, "Something tells me that you know exactly where we've been."**

"**Well I guess the mission was accomplished beings Milly let you out."**

"**Do you mean Tilly?" **

"**Yeah, what you said, so are you two officially a couple or am I going to have to hire a hit on the walking time bomb?"**

**Addison laughed. "Where is she anyway? I would have thought she'd be waiting here for Pete ready to attack when we got back."**

"**I didn't say Mouth wasn't here." She got up and walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry. Jessica was tied up and had what looked like an old dirty sock stuffed into her mouth. "See, she really pissed me off talking bad about Addison and she just would not shut up. So I shut her up. I may be shorter but I am much quicker." She winked and walked back into the living room. Jessica looked like a wild animal ready to attack. Pete took a deep breath, and looked at Addison. "Prepare yourself."**

**He bent down and untied her hands and feet then hesitantly removed the gag. "I HAVE NEVER BEEN TREATED SO BAD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! I AM HAVING YOUR SISTER ARRESTED!" She shook herself off and glared at Addison, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"**

**Pete held up the rope, "Unless you want me to put this back on, I'd recommend you keep your voice down." **

"**I want to talk to you alone." She grabbed his arm and started pulling him away. Addison stepped in her path, **

"**Whatever you have to say to him you may as well say to me also. Believe me honey, I have been called Satan. You don't scare me." **

**Jessica looked over at Pete as if expecting him to scold Addison for talking to her that way. "So I guess I have my answer. I always knew the two of you had something going on. You both make me sick! I have been nothing but wonderful to the both of you and you treat me like this?" She looked over at Pete. "She's going to cheat on you and leave you for someone else. She's just after you because I have you and she's jealous." **

**Pete shook his head, "Do you know how pathetic you sound? You are the one who drove me away with all of your nagging and smothering. I care about you but you really need to get some serious help." He pointed towards the door, "You know your way out."**

**She grabbed her purse and headed towards the door, "You're all going to regret treating me this way. I'm going to make you all suffer." She slammed the door on her way out.**

**Mindy rolled her eyes, "I hope someone pushes her into oncoming traffic. As a matter of fact, I think I can arrange that."**

**Pete smirked, "I don't think that will be necessary. She's just mad. She'll get over it eventually."**

**He wrapped his arms around Addison's waist and pulled her close. "Wait a go Satan, remind me to never tick you off."**

"**You know, I honestly don't think we've seen the last of her Pete. She is mentally unstable. There's no telling what she'll do." **

"**Let's worry about that later, I think we should get some sleep. We have some friends that we either need to thank or torture in the morning. Maybe a little bit of both."**

"**Cool, so this means I can have Addison's room right?" Mindy got up and ran to the back to get her stuff moved.**

**Pete turned and looked at Addison who was grinning, "I think it's safe to say that Addison won't need her own room anymore." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his bedroom. He winked at Addison; rest was honestly the last thing on their minds. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 20**

**The two of them rode to work together the next morning. Pete kept reaching for her hand and looking over at her as if he was making sure she was real. She loved the way he looked at her, it made her beautiful. The minute they entered the elevator they heard Tilly's voice. "I bet I know what you did last night, more than once."**

**They both laughed, "Why are you still here Tilly? Wasn't last night's showing exhausting enough just watching?"**

"**Heck no, I'm sticking around for an encore." **

**Pete walked up to the camera and winked, "I want that tape Tilly."**

"**And here I was considering switching it with the annoying elevator music they make me play on occasion."**

**The doors opened and they headed towards the lounge where they knew they'd find the rest of the scheme team. The minute they opened the door Cooper dropped his coffee mug. Violet rolled her eyes, "For heaven's sake Coop, Pete will not murder you. He's too busy having elevator sex to bother with homicide."**

**Pete walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself and Addison each a cup. "Nah, there's always time to plot murder on an unsuspecting victim when they least expect it." He looked over at Coop, "Do you like hunting?"**

**Coop quickly walked to the other side of the room and stood behind Sam. "It was all Naomi's idea, ask anyone."**

**Naomi sipped her coffee and smirked, "So I am glad to see that you two finally swallowed your pride and admitted your feelings for each other. I mean geez all it took was locking you in an elevator with sappy music and wine. I'm glad we didn't have to go to plan B."**

**Addison shook her head, "I'm not even going to ask."**

**The six of them laughed and filed out of the lounge. Pete followed Addison to her office. As soon as they were inside, he pulled her into an embrace. She kissed him back then stepped back and grinned, "Down boy, we need to save our energy for later." **

"**You're so right because I don't plan on getting any sleep tonight either." He kissed her once more and walked out of her office, whistling all the way down the hall.**

**Addison sighed and sat at her desk. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through the day without thinking about him; his scent, his touch, his breath taking kisses, his sexy voice. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. Naomi peeked her head in, "Is it safe to enter?"**

"**Lucky for you, I'm unarmed and in a really good mood."**

"**I just wanted to come in and check on you." Naomi closed the door behind her, "Look, I know what we did was bad but we were running out of time. I didn't want to see either of you pass up the chance to find true happiness. Even Sam agreed to help out and he was completely against you two seeing each other in the beginning." She paused, "What I'm trying to say is, I would do it all again just to see the look on your face you have right at this moment." **

"**I'm not mad at you. I'm impressed with your ability to scheme and plot with the best of them. I didn't think you had it in you."**

**Naomi scooted her chair closer, "Okay sister. Spill it, I know you're happy but I know you want to hear you say it."**

**Addison rolled her eyes, "Does anyone work around here?" She bit her bottom lip, "Okay, okay… I feel like…. I have been climbing a mountain for the longest time and each time I would get to a point where I thought I was almost there, I would look up and realized I still had a long way to go. Now, I feel like I've finally reached the top and instead of looking down at the beautiful scenery alone, there's someone there who has been holding my hand the whole time. Does that sound corny?"**

"**No, it sounds like you've finally found true love and I can't think of anyone who deserves it more than you do." She looked at her watch, "Darn, I have to get going. I'll be around later if you need to talk." She paused at the door, "Congratulations on making it to the top Addie. The two of you were traveling the same path all along and now you can continue on hand in hand." **

**Addison sighed; nothing could ruin how wonderful she felt now that she was finally experiencing true love. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 21**

**The end of the day was approaching and Addison was busy double checking all of her client files for anything she may have missed. She liked to make sure that lab reports weren't put in the wrong part of the chart and that her notes were up to date. It helped keep her mind at ease knowing she had everything under control. Her cell phone rang just as she was putting away her last file. **

"**Hello?," she reached over and shut down her computer screen.**

"**Addison?" **

**Addison froze, the voice on the line sounded muffled. "Yes?"**

"**She…. She has….her… Please come home right away!" It took a minute for Addison to register Mindy's panicked voice on the other line. **

**She took a deep breathing trying her best to control her heartbeat, "Mindy, I need you to calm down for me okay. What's happened?" **

"**I can't calm down, she has my baby!" **

**Addison felt the blood drain out of her face, "Where are you?"**

"**I'm home. I came back from getting groceries and I found Rose. She was unconscious but she's okay now. She said that Jessica came in through the back door and hit her with something. I went to the back to look for Amber and she's gone." She started to choke up again, "Please…. come home."**

**She felt the panic building up; ready to boil over, "Okay listen Mindy, we're on our way. Have you called the cops?" She walked over to the door and shut off the lights, running towards Pete's office.**

**Mindy sniffled, "No, I called you first. Addison, I am so scared. She's going to hurt my baby because of me."**

"**Listen, I need you to call the police and tell them everything that happened. Don't let Rose leave because they are going to need to speak with her. Pete and I will be there in 5 minutes." She hung up and barged into Pete's office. "Pete, we have to go. Jessica has Amber!" **

**Pete dropped the file he'd be looking at on his desk. "What! What do you mean she has Amber?" Addison told him everything that happened. "Damnit, I should have known she was going to do something like this." He pulled his door closed not even bothering to check if it was locked. As they headed out the doors of the clinic, they both silently prayed to themselves that Amber was safe and Jessica hadn't done anything horrible to her. **

**Chapter 22**

**Voices, noises, the noises just won't stop! Just go away! I can't make them shut up! **

**She walks over to the blinds and peeks through. The cops aren't there. Why am I hearing the sirens? Why doesn't that baby shut up! She's making the voices have to talk louder. They aren't happy with me. I did what they said. I always do what they say but they are never happy. **

**She reaches up and pulls her hair, twists it around her hands and pulls….winces as she feels it being ripped from her pores. The tears are coming. She's not sure if it's because of the pain or if it's because she's upset.**

**I hate everyone! I hate my life! I hate the voices in my head! I hate Pete for dumping me! I hate Addison for stealing him from me! I hate Mindy for humiliating me! They are all going to pay! Ooooh why won't the voices stop! **

**She hears a sound. It's the music again. It's that eerie music she always hears before she is supposed to do something bad. She hurts people when the voices come. She hurt Jasmine because she stole her boyfriend in high school. Jasmine can't come back. She can speak no longer….**

**When does it stop? When does it finally end?**

**The cops will come and get her someday. They will figure her out. They already know. They watch her. They watch her and they probably have cameras in her vents and voice recorders under her tables. **

**Please! Don't make me do anything bad. The voices taunt her, make her feel stupid. They laugh at her. Call her a coward. **

**Please go away! Please…please…. She sinks to the floor, ignoring the sound of the baby crying next to her. It won't be long.. I can make the voices go away. I know I can. I won't listen to them. The other voice is telling her to run. Where am I going to go? Where do I run to? Why won't they answer me!! **

**She reaches up and grabs her face, squeezes. She feels her nails sink deep into her skin, deeper. The sting doesn't make the voices go away. She feels the burning but it hasn't made the voices go. **

**She gets up and runs to the bathroom. She feels the bile rise from the pits of her stomach, moving up, moving up. She gags as it comes rushing out of her. She's sweaty and cold. The voices are still there. They never leave. They never leave…. **

**Chapter 23**

**The police went about their business; gathering evidence, taking fingerprints and asking questions. Addison sat next to Pete, his hand covering hers. Mindy was pacing back and forth in the dining room. She was frantic with worry and threatening to kill Jessica the minute she was found. **

"**I know we keep asking you this but do you have any idea where she could have taken Amber?" Detective Stevenson rubbed his brow. He hated asking the same questions over and over but he wanted to make sure he covered everything. Sometimes people forget things when they are worried, sometimes things can pop into their head that they had forgotten. This was a case he didn't want to mess up. He went to high school with Pete. He was a good guy and it was obvious the family was having a hard time with this.**

**Pete covered his face, "No, she obviously isn't home or at work. I don't think she'd be stupid enough to go to her parents so I don't know. I can't think straight. All I do know is that I wish I would have done things differently…." Addison turned his face to hers. She knew he was feeling guilty about what happened. "Hey, look at me." She looked him in the eye. "This is not your fault Pete. We all need to stick together and be strong for Amber. We're going to find her. We just have to concentrate on what we know, okay?" He nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay."**

"**There is one thing I remember her mentioning." He closed his eyes trying to remember the conversation he had with Jessica few weeks back, "She was hoping that we would have our honeymoon at the cabin her parents owned somewhere around Big Bear."**

**Stevenson nodded his head, "I'll get on it right away. We're trying to contact her parents so as soon as we hear from them, we'll ask about the cabin." He got on his cell phone and walked away.**

**Mindy was finally sitting. She kept nervously biting her nails and wiping her eyes. Addison walked over to her and put her arm around her waist. "This is not your fault either Mindy. We had no way of knowing she would react this way. We're going to get Amber back." Mindy nodded and covered her face with her hands. **

**The phone rang. Pete jumped up and grabbed it, practically knocking over a young police officer in the way. "Hello." His gaze shifted to Addison and back to Mindy.**

"**Jessica, if this is you I am begging you please do not hurt Amber. She is a baby, this is not her fault. Please don't take it out on her." He waited, "I want to meet you somewhere so we can talk things over." Still nothing, he heard Amber crying in the background. "Damnit Jessica, you had better not hurt her! I hear her!" **

**Mindy ran over to the phone and pulled it from his hand. "Jessica, please don't hurt my baby. This is between you and me."**

"**Tell Addison to meet me here. I'm at the cabin where Pete and I were supposed to have our honeymoon. 285 Old Trace Road. If anyone else shows up or if the cops come I will… hurt... the baby. I will hurt everyone." The phone went dead.**

"**What did she say? What's happening?" Pete had his hands on Mindy's shoulders. **

"**She wants Addison to meet her at the cabin. She said if anyone else shows up, she's going to h… hurt Amber. She said she'd hurt everyone." She crumbled to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. **

**Stevenson looked at Pete and then Addison. "We can put a wire on you. She won't be able to tell but this way we can know what's going on inside." He signaled to one of his men, "We'll be close by so that if anything goes down, we can be there quick." He put his hand on Addison's shoulder, "You don't have to do this. We could always wait until she calls back and try to get her somewhere close by."**

**Addison shook her head, "No, something tells me we don't have that kind of time. If she is as sick as I think she is I have no doubt in my mind that she's going to do something bad."**

**Pete turned her to face him, "No, do you hear me. No! You aren't putting yourself in danger. I'll go instead. She's angry with me."**

**Addison reached up and put her arms around his neck. "There's no way I am going to let anything happen to that baby. I love her. You have to let me do this Pete, there isn't much time."**

**He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. He knew she was right. Two people he loved more than anything in this world were going to be in danger and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 24**

**By the time Addison pulled up to the cabin, her hands were trembling. Even though she was wearing a wire and the police were close by and set to move in a moment's notice, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. She shut off the lights and got out of the car, keeping her eyes on the front door of the cabin. It was deadly quiet but she could see a shadow moving towards the door. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Jessica, it's me Addison. I'm here and I'm alone just like you wanted." The door to the cabin opened but Jessica did not appear. **

"**Come in Addison. I'm not standing in the door so those bastards can shoot me. Put your hands up where I can see them and walk slowly into the cabin."**

**Addison put her hands up and slowly made her way through the door of the cabin. Jessica was standing behind the door, a gun in her hand. She slammed the door with her foot as Addison stood in front of her.**

"**Are you sure the cops aren't here Addie?" Addison looked at her. Her hair was knotted and looked like chunks of it were missing. Her face was scratched up and bleeding. Her eyes were swollen and red. Even though her appearance was deranged, she still looked like a wolf ready to attack its prey. She was talking in an eerie sing song voice that sent a chill down Addison's spine. **

**Addison shook her head, "They're not here Jessica." Her eyes wandered around the room. "Where's Amber?"**

"**If I were you I'd be more worried about my own life." The loathing and hate in her eyes made her appear even more dangerous. She motioned to the chair in the corner. "Sit."**

**Addison stepped back towards the chair, not taking her eyes off the gun. "Jessica, why are you doing this? I came because I want to help…"**

"**SHUT UP! YOU DO NOT WANT TO HELP ME. YOU CAME BECAUSE OF AMBER. YOU THOUGHT THAT MAYBE YOU WOULD SAVE HER LIFE AND BE THE HERO RIGHT? WELL IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. HE LOVED ME UNTIL YOU CAME AROUND!" Addison watched Jessica tighten the grip on the gun in an effort to control her shaking. **

**Addison glanced around the room. She couldn't hear the baby. Oh God, where was she? "Jessica, all I care about is that Amber is okay. You can hurt me but please don't hurt her. None of this is her fault." **

**Jessica shut her eyes. "Please stop talking to me. I don't want to hear it." She looked around for the voices floating in her head, "Yes this is all her fault. Yes she ruined my life. She's going to pay. Pete will have no more Addie and Jessica will take care of him. Jessica will make him all better." She giggled and pointed the gun at Addison. "Poor Addie, she looks so scared. Are you scared Addie? I can make your fear go away Addie. I can make you scared no more." She was talking in a child's voice, her eyes looking past Addison to a world that wasn't there. She stepped closer, Addison closed her eyes. She didn't want to die this way, at the hands of a madwoman. There had to be something she could do…. She started to cry, a deep mournful cry that seemed to surprise Jessica. Part of it was because she truly was scared but the other part of it was because she had only one option left. Sympathy.**

"**He told me he was leaving me. I should have known he loved you more. He was just using me to make you jealous." Addison looked at her, tears streaming down her face. She tried her best to sound devastated. She was running out of time….**

**Jessica gasped, "You're lying. You're just saying that so I don't kill you. You're just trying to trick Jessica."**

**Addison could see the wheels had started to turn in Jessica's mind. Had she not truly believed her, she would have shot her by now. Jessica stepped back, "Did he really say that? Did he really say he loved me more than you?" She loosened her grip on the gun. **

**Addison relaxed a bit. If she could just keep this going until help arrived…. "Yes, he told me this morning. He said he was going back to you and that you were going to get married this weekend, just like you had originally planned." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a movement. Through the window, she could barely make out Pete's shadow creeping slowly towards the front door. She started to panic, "So he was going to leave me anyway. Don't you see? We can forget this ever happened." She started to raise her voice, hoping Jessica wouldn't notice the door opening behind her. "We can say that this was all a misunderstanding and that you were never going to harm us." She tried her best to not look behind Jessica, afraid of what she might do. **

"**YOU ARE LYING! STOP LYING TO ME!" She raised the gun and squeezed the trigger just as Pete reached around from behind and pulled her arms up. The bullet pierced the ceiling, causing dusty debris to cloud the room. Addison watched in horror as Jessica and Pete struggled for control of the gun. Just as Pete was about to grab it, Jessica kneed him and slid out from under his grasp. She pulled herself up and grasped the gun with her free hand. Dust covered her from head to toe and blood seeped from her nose. She was shaking her head and breathing heavy. Addison stood there, frozen. She knew time had run out. Just as Jessica raised the gun and pointed it her way, Pete threw his body in front of her; shielding her from harm. Addison screamed, "Noooooo!!" The gun went off just as the door flew open and Jessica was tackled from behind. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 25**

**Addison cried out as she watched Pete crumble to the ground in front of her. She fell to her knees, desperately trying to turn him over so she could see his face. His body was still and his eyes were closed. She started pulling open his jacket, looking for the wound. She felt the sticky liquid seeping through his shirt and knew he had been hit. She grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse. It was faint but still there. Relief rushed through her as she saw he was still breathing. Paramedics rushed in before she could do anything. They had been on stand by at the request of Stevenson. **

**Addison stood up, "I'm a doctor. Please, I need to be with him." They put him on the stretcher and started to wheel him away. She started to follow them but stopped short; Amber. "The baby! Where is the baby?" **

**Stevenson walked through the front door holding Amber. Her cheeks were flushed and she was rubbing her eyes. "I found her in Jessica's car out back. She must have put her there so she could make a quick get away."**

**Addison reached out and took Amber from his arms. It felt so good to hold her again. Addison kissed her chubby tear stained cheeks and hugged her tight. "Its okay sweetie pie; you're safe now." She brushed the curls from the baby's face. "Now lets go and see daddy okay?" Stevenson signaled one of his men, "I need you to take these two to the hospital and notify Pete's sister where they'll be so she can meet them there." He reached over and touched Addison's shoulder, "You did a good thing. Try not to worry too much about Pete, he's a tough guy." **

**She looked over at Jessica. She was seated on the floor in handcuffs, her head bowed down as if she were praying. She looked up at Addison passed by. The hate in her eyes had been replaced by defeat. Addison was relieved that Mindy was forced to stay home and wait because she's sure she would have finished her off if given the chance. **

**Chapter 26 **

**Addison waited for what seemed like eternity. The doctors had come out earlier letting her know that Pete was in surgery to remove the bullet in his chest. It was too early to tell what to expect. She wasn't allowed in the OR because she was too emotionally involved. All she could do is sit on the sidelines and wait it out with Mindy and Amber. Rose, Naomi, Sam, Coop, and Violet all showed up to lend their support. There was nothing that could comfort her. Nothing anyone could say to make her feel better. She paced back and forth in the halls waiting for word to come. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. **

**The doctor finally came out to me them. It had been almost four hours since the last update, "The surgery went well. Its all going to be up to him now whether he comes out of this or not. He lost a lot of blood but we were able to do a transfusion and his vitals are strong. I can let only one of you in to see him."**

**Mindy pushed Addison forward, "You go. Something tells me that if anyone can bring him out of this, you can."**

**Addison hugged her and followed the doctor to Pete's room. As she entered the room, she felt her chest tighten. She walked over to his bed and looked through his chart. The waiting game, it was all up to him now. She grabbed his hand, lifting it to her lips and kissing him softly. "Pete, it's me Addie." She choked back her tears, "I want you to listen to me. I need you to come back to me. It's not your time to quit fighting, do you hear me? You have people here who need you. I need you, Amber needs you and Mindy needs you." She wiped away the tears that were flooding her cheeks and sighed, "We haven't had enough time together. I can't lose you. Please come back to us. I love you Pete. I am so in love with you and I have been since we first met. I am sorry it took me so long to admit it and I promise if you come back to me I won't ever hesitate to say it again."**

**She felt his hand move. "Pete?" **

**He took a deep breath, and turned his head towards her. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled weakly as he whispered, "Are you my guardian angel?"**

**Addison shook her head and smiled, "No Pete, you're mine."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the comments. I have decided not to end this just yet so if you still like it, let me know so I can figure out if I should continue :) **

**Chapter 27**

**It had been three months since that night at the cabin. Amber's first birthday was just around the corner and Addison was looking up party ideas for one year olds online in her office. Pete knocked at her door and walked in. Addison smiled up at him. He had fully recovered with little or no serious damage to his organs. It was a miracle that he had recovered so quickly and he was back to his sexy sarcastic self that drove her nuts. He was carrying a beautiful vase with tulips and grinning like a man in love. "Flower delivery for the most beautiful woman on the planet."**

**He set the vase down on her desk and walked around behind her chair, nuzzling her neck with his mouth. "Excuse me flower delivery boy but won't the man sending these be jealous that you are trying to make out with his woman?" She turned her head just as he caught her mouth with his. Addison reached behind him and pulled his head closer, surrendering to his kiss. **

"**Ahem" Naomi stood in the door, rolling her eyes. "You two really should get a room."**

**Pete stood up and smirked, "Who needs a room when we have friends who lock us in a pornovator with wine and whipped cream as an initiation into relationships?"**

**Naomi grinned, "I was just stopping by to say goodnight. I've already locked up and everyone else is gone."**

"**Are you and Sam going to dinner again tonight?" Addison beamed; she already knew the answer to that question. Naomi and Sam had started dating and getting to know each other all over again. It had taken a few get togethers and a little prodding but the two of them were finally giving into their feelings for one another. Next up on the list was Coop and Violet. Pete and Addie had something special planned for the two of them. **

**Naomi looked at her watch, "I'm going to his place for dinner this time. Let me know if you need any help planning Amber's birthday." She turned and looked at Pete, "Behave."**

**Pete gave her a mischievous grin, "I didn't do anything." He paused, "Yet."**

**As soon as she left he turned to Addison, pulling her close, "Now where were we?"**

"**You were just about to have your way with me right here on my desk." **

**He reached behind her and swept everything off her desk with one arm. "Now that sounds like a plan."**

**She backed up until she felt the desk beneath her and scooted back, slipping out of her shoes. Pete pushed her skirt up and tugged at her panties. The burning desire to have him inside of her grew stronger as reached down to unzip his pants and pulled them down. She scooted closer to the edge of the desk just as he thrust himself into her. She bit her lip and moaned as he reached behind and pulled her closer. He was deep inside of her now. She felt the pressure building from within as she sank her nails into his back. His mouth was on her neck, his hands firmly grasping her bottom as he pounded himself into her. They both gasped as they felt the release radiating from their insides, rapidly spreading to every inch of their body. They came down from their high together, both panting. **

**Addison exhaled, "Wow."**

**Pete smirked, "I think I know what I want to do for lunch every day from now on."**

**She laughed, "There's no way we could get away with that without making any noise."**

**They reluctantly pulled away from each other and started to get dressed. Pete helped her straighten up her desk occasionally pulling her into a deep kiss when she would pass by him.**

"**I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow night somewhere really nice." **

**Addison flipped the light switch and closed the door behind her. "That sounds nice. What's the occasion?"**

**He took her hand and kissed it as they entered the elevator, "You're beautiful and I want to spoil you rotten, that's the occasion." The two of them walked out of the clinic, eager to get home to the family waiting for them. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 28**

**Addison answered her phone on the first ring. She was on her way home to get ready for her date with Pete. "Hello?"**

"**May I speak to the evil red head who stole my heart long ago?" **

**Addison smiled, "Mark! Wow, it's been forever. How's it going?"**

"**Great." He paused, "Listen, I'm actually here in Los Angeles for a seminar. I was going to call you earlier but I figured I'd surprise you."**

"**Well, you surprised me alright. I am getting ready to head home for a date with Pete. He's the guy I've been seeing for the past few months." She felt weird talking to Mark about another guy. He had called her numerous times since she had left Seattle trying to get her to come back to him. The last time she had spoken with him was when she and Pete got together. He had seemed disappointed but he wished her the best. **

"**What do you say the two of you meet me somewhere for dinner? It will be my treat. I want to see you and I am pretty sure he wouldn't want us going out together alone."**

**Addison winced, she didn't want to ruin what Pete had planned but if she knew Mark, he would show up at the clinic in the morning. "Okay fine, I'll talk to him about it when I get home." She suddenly had an idea, "Do you mind if we drag someone else along with us?"**

"**Why would I mind? Is she hot?"**

**Addison rolled her eyes "Don't get any ideas. This girl could probably kick your ass."**

**He chuckled, "Well then I am definitely looking forward to tonight."**

"**Fine, I'll call you later and let you know where to meet us."**

**She hung up. She wasn't so sure it was a good idea to introduce Mindy to Mark. She giggled, Mark and Mindy. She dialed Pete at home, hoping that he wouldn't mind a slight change in plans.**

**Chapter 29**

**The four of them had finished dinner and ended up at home for drinks. Mark had been on his best behavior all night. Addison was relieved that he and Pete got along so well. She was sure that had Mark not liked Pete, the evening would have turned out much differently. **

**They were sitting out on the back deck, enjoying the ocean breeze. Pete was in the house fixing everyone another drink and Mindy was checking on Amber. "I see you've got yourself the perfect combination of me and Derek there."**

**Addison looked at him, "What do you mean?"**

"**He's a good guy like Derek but he's got my cockiness."**

**Addison laughed, "No one can compete with you when it comes to cockiness Mark." She paused, "But I do see what you mean though." She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "He's so good to me. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve him."**

"**Don't say that. You do deserve someone like him; someone who's going to treat you right. I wish I would have got it right the first time because then I wouldn't have lost you."**

**She smiled warmly, "Well I truly believe that everything happens for a reason. You just haven't found The One yet." As if on cue, Mindy walked outside. She walked over and sat down. **

"**How's Amber?" **

"**She's sound asleep. She didn't budge when I kissed her cheek."**

**Pete walked out and cleared his throat, "Addie, could you come here and help me for a minute. I can't find the other bottle of vodka."**

**Addison looked over at him, amused. She knew he was trying to get Mindy and Mark alone. She nodded and followed him into the house. She grinned, "Are you trying to play matchmaker with your sister and my ex lover?"**

"**Nah, I just wanted to get you alone for a few minutes so I could do this." He bent down and kissed her softly. She had finally figured out what the phrase "weak in the knees" was all about through his touch. He pulled away after a few minutes, "They're going to think we're having sex in here if we don't get back out there." **

**Addison peaked through the back door. Mindy and Mark were sitting close, laughing about something. It was nice to see the two of them hitting it off. They were the perfect match when it came to sarcastic wit and one night stands seemed to be a way of life for the both of them. **

**They both stood at the same time and headed for the door. Addison and Pete rushed back to the kitchen, pretending to be finishing up with the drinks. **

"**Are you guys disappointed you didn't catch us groping each other out there?" **

**Pete smirked, "No, to tell you the truth I was surprised that you're not rolling around on the beach by now."**

**Mindy winked, "The nights still young." She walked over and grabbed her purse, "And on that note, Mark and I are going to head out to a few clubs. I would invite you guys along but we're probably going to end up groping each other and then heading over to his hotel for hot, freaky marathon sex."**

**Mark looked impressed, "I think I'm in love."**

**The four of them laughed as Mindy and Mark headed out the door. **

**Pete walked over to Addison, "Are you okay?"**

**She looked up at him, confused. "I sure am, why?"**

"**Well you did love him once upon a time."**

**Addison shook her head, "That seems like a lifetime ago. He can be a good guy; he just hasn't found the right woman to keep him in line." She reached up and put her arms around his neck, "Besides, I have exactly what I want right here," She caressed his cheek, "Hmmmm….the mention of marathon sex put all kinds of naughty thoughts in my head." She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her towards the bedroom. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all of the comments. Its nice to know there are people still reading. I am working on finals but I should be able to update a lot more next week. Please excuse the love scenes if they sound corny, I am not used to writing them (obviously). Keep spreadin the Paddison lovin!!**

**Chapter 30**

**Addison felt herself falling…and then being saved by a cloud. The soft pillow beneath her that traced the small of her back sent a small chill through her body. She closed her eyes and felt his warm wet mouth caress and gently suck at her nipples which responded by hardening with his touch. He then slowly trailed his mouth down to her inner thighs and between her legs. Her body shivered in ecstasy as his tongue danced softly up and down, releasing a flush of sticky wetness between her legs. His tongue trailed slowly up to her neck, teasingly sucking at her smooth skin. She felt her thighs tighten in anticipation, the wetness increasing. He stood over her, his hard body glistening in the moonlight. Addison pulled his arms down towards her, inpatient for the feel of him inside of her. She felt his hands erotically tug at her hair and finally felt him slide into her. They lay there for a moment, savoring the feeling of their bodies intertwined. He pushed the hair out of her face, staring into her eyes. "I love you so much Addie." He gazed tenderly down at her and kissed her forehead. "I love everything about you." He kissed her nose, "Every inch of you, every crevice of your soul," He kissed her mouth, then her chin. "I have never wanted someone with all of my heart and soul before." He kissed her neck, awakening the nerves that lay deep beneath her skin. "You are so beautiful."**

**Addison pulled his face up to hers and kissed him back allowing his eloquence to consume her spirit. Their tongues danced as their bodies met first gently and then with an untamed force. His muscular chest stroked her firm breast as he slid into her, spreading through her insides and filling her with an infinite need for more of him. She suddenly pulled away, rolling on to her belly and up to her knees. He reached down and grabbed her hips, sliding himself into her once again. As he entered her, she felt her breath catch. He pushed himself into her teasingly at first and then harder. She braced herself against the headboard with her hands, biting her tongue and trying her best not to cry out too loud. She was so wet now as he hammered himself into her. She felt herself starting to lose control, her body matching his thrust and her nerves reacting with blazing intensity. The dull throbbing increased and spread through her like a raging fire that consumed her body and soul. She cried out in ecstasy as he filled her with his liquid heat. **

**They both fell to the bed, exhausted but still wanting more. Addison rolled over to her back and looked up into Pete's adoring face. She reached up to touch his cheek as he caught her fingertip in his mouth, gently sucking and caressing it with his tongue. The tingly sensation made its way down between her legs, the fire still not quite ready to be put out. They were both exhausted but the thought of giving into sleep was far from their mind. He released her finger and kissed her wrist, moving down her arm, up her shoulder and neck to her lips. "I don't ever want this night to end." Addison smiled into his lips, "Well by all means Dr. Fitch, don't let me keep you." She lifted her head and kissed him harder; their mouths melding together as she felt him harden against her thigh. "We have all night." The blackness of the night became their eternity as they felt their bodies melt away into an abyss of heavenly euphoria and the evening darkness gave way to the light of day….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 31**

**Amber's first birthday finally arrived and Addison found herself frantically trying to get everything in order. They decided on a barbecue because Amber was too young to even remember her first birthday. The important thing was the fact that she finally had a huge family to share this special day with her. Sam, Naomi, Violet, Cooper, Mark and Mindy were all outside setting up the deck and putting the finishing touch on the decorating. Mark had made a point to visit on the weekends. He and Mindy had started seeing each other although they preferred to call it "an extended fling."**

**Addison picked up Amber from her walker and kissed her on her forehead, "My, my you certainly are the most beautiful little princess I have ever seen." Amber leaned forward and gave Addison a big wet opened mouthed baby kiss. Addison's heart melted a little more, "Do you know how much I love you?" She pulled her into a tight hug and swung her around, delighting in Amber's giggles. **

"**I'd say it's pretty obvious that she loves you just as much," Pete reached around from behind Addison and pulled them close. Amber reached out and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his face to meet hers. He chuckled, "Hey Slobber Monkey, I've already taken a bath today." He kissed her forehead and walked over to the kitchen, "So is everything pretty much set up?" Addison laughed, "You seem even more nervous than I am. Everything is going to be perfect. She won't even remember this day when she's older and I'm sure she'll forgive you for burning the first cake." He smirked, looking her up and down. "Well if I wasn't so um distracted, I may not have burned it at all." **

**He winked and headed back into the kitchen. "So are you ready to sing happy birthday to the most adorable baby ever?"**

**Addison nodded her head, "Sure, I'll go put her in the high chair out on the deck so she can make as much of a mess as she'd like."**

**As soon as she opened the door, everyone scattered away from each other. They had all been huddled, obviously talking or planning something that she was not aware of. "What are you guys up to?"**

**Cooper coughed nervously, "Planning something… Who said anything about planning something? Why would you think we were planning something?" **

**Addison eyed him suspiciously, last time she had seen him that nervous was when they locked her and Pete in the elevator. She set Amber down in her high chair and walked over to him. The beads of sweat glistened on his brow. **

"**Cooper… Coop… Coopman, tell me what's going on or I'll tell everyone about that DVD I saw in the back of your car." **

**Violet reached out and pulled Coop behind her. "If you're talking about Busty Blonde Bombshell's, I was the one who got him that." She reddened, "It's a form of therapy to help him get over his fascination with big boobs."**

**Addison laughed, "Here I was about to make something up about farm animals."**

**Pete opened the door, carrying the cake. "Am I interrupting something?"**

**Addison shook her head, "Our friends are up to something but I failed to get it out of Coop."**

**Pete looked over at him, "Really? Well now, I am pretty sure I can get it out of him. Let's sing for the birthday girl first."**

**They all sang and laughed as Amber's eyes grew wide at the cake placed before her. She reached down and grabbed a handful of it, scooping it to her mouth. "Mmm, take yum." Her c's were pronounced as t's. **

"**I'll go ahead and start cutting up the other cake." Pete headed towards the door. **

**Addison licked the icing off her finger, "I'll come help you."**

**He held his hand up, "I got this. Besides, I haven't seen you sit once today." He kissed her and walked into the house.  
Mark walked over, handing her a beer. "Are you sure he's not Derek's long lost brother?"**

**Addison laughed, "I'm sure." She sipped her beer, "I heard from him the other day."**

**Mark shook his head, "Yeah, he told me he would call to see how you were doing. I'm glad we were all able to stay friends through all of this." He paused, "Did he tell you Meredith's dad was hit by a bus?"**

**Addison nodded, "Yeah, poor girl. She's lost so many people these last few years. I'm glad she has Derek there to help get her through it. He mentioned that they might come for a visit sometime in the next few weeks."**

"**Good, they can ride down with me." He smiled and pulled Mindy to his lap. **

**Mindy laughed, "Pardon me stud, is that a gun in your pocket or you just happy to see me?" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. The two of them looked more like newlyweds than each other's "fling"**

**Naomi and Sam were laughing at Coop and Violet who were bickering about his withdrawal from internet dating. The two of them hadn't started dating yet but Pete and Addie were able to secure a weekend away for the both of them in the same place. And darn it, there was only one hotel room left in paradise. They were going to have to share. Addison only wished she could get their reactions on camera. They convinced Violet not to mention the vacation to Cooper and vice versa because it was supposed to be a "retreat" from the real world. Thankfully neither had mentioned the vacation to the other and the plan was falling into place. **

**Pete walked out with the cake, handing everyone a plate. Addison waited, knowing that if she got up to help he'd only send her right back to her chair. **

**She reached out and grabbed the plate from him, grinning because he had icing all over his shirt. "Did the cake win?"**

"**What?" He looked down and laughed. "Apparently it did."**

**Addison smiled and looked down at her cake. She gasped; right in the middle of the icing flower was a beautiful diamond ring. She looked next to her and realized Pete was down on one knee. **

**He shook his head, "I know this isn't exactly a traditional way to propose and I sure am glad you looked down before you took a bite." He laughed and cleared his throat nervously, grabbing her hand. "You are an amazing woman. You are beautiful, kind, thoughtful, talented, smart, and funny. You have given me a reason to change who I am. When I used to think about my future, I used to think about being alone and I was okay with that. When you came into my life, my plans changed, I changed and I like the person I have become. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to share the rest of my life with you." He reached down and pulled the ring off of the cake, wiping away the icing. He held the ring up to her and slid it on her finger, "Will you be my wife?" **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 32**

**Addison could barely speak. She was too overwhelmed with joy. She couldn't prevent the happy tears falling from her eyes as she looked down at the ring on her finger and then to the face of the man who loved her. She nodded her head, "Yes." **

**Everyone cheered and Amber clapped her chubby hands, not quite sure what was happening but happy to see all the smiling faces. **

**Pete pulled her into an embrace and the sky lit up with dazzling lights. He had hired a friend of his to set off fireworks on Cooper's signal. Coop was too busy wiping the tears from his eyes so Violet had to give the signal. **

**Addison wiped her eyes with the tissue Naomi handed her. "Is this what you guys were all chatting about earlier?"**

**Naomi nodded, "I thought I was going to have to shove a banana in Coop's mouth to keep him from slipping."**

**She pulled Addison into a hug, "I should start charging fees to all the couples I end up playing cupid for." She squeezed her hand, "No really, I am truly happy for you. I don't know how you did it but that man is head over heels in love with you."**

**Mindy walked over; teary eyed, "Addie, I knew from the moment I met you that we'd end up being sisters." Addison smiled and glanced over at Pete. Mark was shaking his hand and Cooper was trying to pull the three of them into a hug. **

**She looked over at Amber and smiled. The baby was smiling at her as if she understood what was happening. She held out her arms to Addison, signaling her to pick her up. Addison walked over to her and pulled her from the high chair. She pointed up, "Yights."**

**Addison nodded, "Yes that's lights, very good." She brushed the soft curls out of her eyes and kissed her. This was officially going to be her family. **

"**I hear congratulations are in order." She felt an arm on her shoulder and the familiar voice caused her to look up.**

"**Derek!" Shocked, she pulled her ex husband into a hug. "When did you get here?" **

**She looked over to see Meredith standing next to the door. She smiled and walked over to her, "Grey.. I mean Meredith. How are you? I heard about your dad. I am so sorry."**

**Meredith allowed Addison to hug her, relaxing in her embrace. She smiled at Amber, holding out her finger for her to grasp. "I'm actually doing okay." She leaned back into Derek as pulled her to him. "The angry me has been replaced by the accepting me and I am finally allowing myself to be happy for once in my life." She reached down and examined Addison's ring, "Enough about me, I am so happy for you. Derek told me that your boyfriend was proposing and asked me if I wanted to take a road trip. It looks like we arrived just in time."**

**Addison nodded. "He's amazing. Here let me introduce you to him."**

**She walked over and grabbed Pete's hand, shifting Amber to her other arm. "Come with me, I want to introduce you to Derek and Meredith."**

"**Pete, this is Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey." **

**Meredith smiled, "Also formerly known as the slutty ex husband and his dirty mistress."**

**Pete laughed and shook their hands. "I spoke with you on the phone. I'm glad you guys could make it out here. Addison has told me nothing but great things about the two of you."**

**Mark walked over with Mindy by his side, "Well this is cozy." He reached out and shook Derek's hand. "Glad you two could make it."**

**Derek chuckled, "If you would have told me two years ago that we'd eventually be hanging out with you, your fiancé, and Mark I would have had you committed." They all laughed. **

**Meredith reached out to Amber, "Would you mind if I held her?"**

"**Of course not but I must warn you she weighs a ton." Addison smiled as Meredith pulled the baby to her. Amber was singing a song in baby babble as Meredith stared in wonder. **

**Pete pulled Addison into the house while no one was looking and shut the door behind them. He pulled her close, his eyes clouded with adoration. "Thank you."**

**She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, "What are you thanking me for?"**

**He kissed her softly, "Because you have just made me the happiest man on the planet by saying yes and because you are an amazing woman."**

**She reached up and put her arms around his neck, grinning mischievously. "Do you think we have enough time to umm.. privately celebrate while our friends are preoccupied with the fireworks?"**

**He reached down and scooped her into his arms, "I'm pretty sure they can entertain themselves for an hour or two." He carried her into the bedroom and closed the door to the rest of the world as the fireworks continued to light up the evening sky. **

**Chapter 33**

**Addison couldn't help it. She kept looking down at her hand, making sure it was still there. The past month had felt like a dream. She and Pete were still trying to figure out a date for the wedding but having fun planning it all. She had promised Derek and Meredith that they would be invited to the wedding along with the rest of their friends in Seattle. She and Naomi were busy looking at dresses while Pete was off ushering the groomsmen to be fitted for their suits.**

**They had decided to marry at home, where it all began. It was going to be something small with only their family and close friends present. Addison had called her parents and told them the good news. Neither sounded all too thrilled about their daughter marrying again. The fact that Pete did not come from a wealthy family seemed to be an issue with them which did not surprise Addison. They acted the same way with every guy she had ever dated. If the family wasn't wealthy, they automatically assumed the "young man" as they put it, was only after her money. She rolled her eyes at the thought of having to put up with them for the weekend. **

"**My parents are insisting that they come down to visit this weekend. They want to meet Pete before I marry him. It's almost as if they think that if they don't approve, I'll call off the wedding."**

"**Well, I have met your parents before and no offense but they are pretty snobbish." Naomi picked up the bridal magazine and opened it up. "I'm just saying, I am your best friend so I am allowed to be blunt."**

**Addison sighed, "Well they'll just have to deal with it. I don't have time to deal with their nonsense." **

**Amber pulled the magazine from Addison's hands and pointed, "Ooooh, dwess."**

**Addison laughed, "Yes, that is a dress and you have excellent taste."**

**The baby smiled a toothless grin up at Addison and went back to her blocks. **

**Naomi shook her head, "It's almost like she understands what's going on."**

**Addison nodded, "I think she does. She has been pointing to the television when commercials come on with two people getting married and looking at me with this cute little all knowing grin."**

"**Well she obviously approves of you and her uncle together. Remember when she slapped Jessica and called her a wacko. I think she was trying to tell us something."**

**Addison laughed, "Yeah, I am pretty sure she had heard Mindy call Jessica that a few times by that point and assumed Wacko was her name."**

**Naomi smiled and then nervously cleared her throat, "I've been meaning to ask you, what's happening with Mindy?" **

**Addison looked over at her, confused, "What do you mean?"**

"**Well, she's great and all but is she planning on staying here and being a mom to Amber or has she mentioned leaving again?"**

"**I don't think she would leave her again, especially after that scare with Jessica." She flipped the page of the magazine, "She and Mark seem to be getting pretty serious so I don't see her just packing up and leaving."**

**Naomi raised an eyebrow in question, "Does she ever mention Amber's father?"**

"**Not really, all we know about him is that he was really into drugs and on his way to jail when Mindy left him. He's never seen Amber or tried contacting Mindy since."**

**The front door opened and Pete walked in carrying boxes. Addison jumped up to help him, "What is all this?"**

"**This is just a few things I picked up while I was out." He kissed her and walked into the kitchen, returning with bottled water. **

**Addison looked at the boxes and laughed, "You bought her more toys?"**

"**The toy store was right next to the tuxedo shop and there was a huge sale." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the largest box, "Do you know what this is?" Addison shook her head, "It's a playhouse that's shaped like a princess castle. I figure I could put this together tonight while Sam is here."**

**He looked like a big kid himself, going to each box and explaining what Amber could do with each toy. They heard the front door open again and Mindy walked in. "Hey guys, oh Pete! You bought her more stuff?"**

"**There was a sale and every little girl needs a playhouse castle with a tea set and matching furniture."**

**Mindy shook her head and laughed, "You are so going to spoil her." Her cell phone rang, "Hello?"**

**The smile on her face froze and she visibly paled, "What do you want?" She started to pace back and forth, "No you can't see her! Are you kidding me? You can't just show up into her life or mine! I am seeing someone and I have my life in order so don't bother showing up. Do you hear me?! Don't bother showing up?!" She closed her phone and fell to the chair behind her. "That was Brad, Amber's father. He wants to see her and he's threatening to sue me for custody." She covered her face with her hands and started to weep just as there was a loud knock on the front door. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 34**

**Addison hesitantly walked to the door and peeked through the peep hole. "Oh crap."**

**Pete rushed over to her, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"**

"**Not really, my parents are here." She sighed and pulled open the door. "Mother… father…. What a surprise!"**

**Gloria Forbes Montgomery, epitome of high society, held up her chin and nodded. "Addison."**

**Addie stood there, at a loss for words. Pete cleared his throat and held out his hand, "You must be Addie's parents. I'm Pete Finch, please come in."**

**They stepped into the house, looking around at the zoo that lay before them. **

**Addison chewed on her bottom lip, "Pete, this is my mother Gloria and my father Adam."**

**Amber wobbled over to Addison's mom, pulling down on her designer suit with sticky hands. "Boo."**

**Addie had to suppress a giggle. Boo was Amber's word for monster. Monster indeed baby girl, monster indeed. She reached down and lifted the baby to her hip. "This is Amber, Pete's niece and that's his sister Mindy." Mindy, in the middle of blowing her nose into a tissue, half smiled at the guest. **

"**You guys already know Naomi." Naomi strained a smile and went back to looking at her magazine, clearly unimpressed with the guest.**

"**Would you guys like to sit?" She handed Amber to Pete and motioned towards the living area.**

"**We aren't staying long. We just wanted to stop by and meet your boy… um fiancé." She took a deep breath. "Why don't you call us a little later dear, so we can meet for dinner?"**

**Addison nodded stiffly, "That sounds great." **

**Addison's father reached out and hugged his daughter. "You look happy."**

**She looked over at Pete and smiled, "I really am. I'll call you two a little later this evening okay?" She walked them to the door, relieved to be getting rid of her surprise guest.**

**Pete placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"**

**Addison nodded, "I'm fine; I just didn't expect to see them so soon."**

**He turned her face to his, "I am glad they showed up. Had they waited until just before the wedding to show up, it may have been awkward." He looked over at Mindy who was helping Amber stack blocks. "We'll just have to deal with things as they come along. Nothing is going to tear our family apart, okay?"**

**She smiled and pulled him closer, "You're right. If we can survive wacko Jessica, we can survive anything." **

**Chapter 35**

**It had been two months and things seemed to be slowly falling into place. Addison's mom was still not thrilled with the upcoming nuptials but Pete's charm seemed to have won her over; not that she would admit it to anyone. Amber's dad had called occasionally but had yet to make an appearance. Mark was still coming around except it was more like every weekend rather than every other weekend. He had even formed an interesting bond with Amber. The minute he would come into the house, he knew to lie on the floor and pretend like he was asleep. Amber would then proceed to jump on him and they would roll all over the living room floor while amused observers' looked on. **

**Coop and Violet were finally together. She would occasionally complain about his crying when they went to see chic flicks but Addison could tell she was secretly thrilled to have a sensitive boyfriend for once. Naomi and Sami were still taking things one day at a time but they had progressed from occasional dates here and there to weekend get aways.**

**Addison pulled her glasses off and sat back in her chair. The wedding was two weeks away and she was already starting to feel nervous. It wasn't an unsure about spending the rest of her life with him nervous, it was a wanting to have everything perfect and look absolutely stunning for him perfect. She wasn't used to having someone dote on her so much and although she was growing used to it, she still felt like there was something more she could be doing for him. The bond they formed as a family was unbreakable and from time to time she felt herself wondering what it would be like to have a baby of her own. **

**She loved Amber like a daughter but also knew Mindy would eventually want to find a home of their own. It was bothering her that her fate with children seemed to depend on two tiny eggs within her body. She heard the door open and smiled as Pete walked in whistling.**

**He linked his arms around her waist and swung her around, kissing her gently. "I swear you are an addiction and I can't stay away from you." Addison lay her head on his shoulder, inhaling his intoxicating scent. The best part of an embrace was not the embrace itself but the rush of emotion that took over when it happened. She felt safe and whole when they were together. **

"**Two weeks from now I am officially going to be Addison Montgomery Forbes Fitch." She laughed, "That sounds funny."**

"**I think it sounds perfect." He touched her cheek, "How did I get so lucky?"**

**Just as she was about to reply her pager went off. "You do realize that if this thing hadn't gone off, I would have locked the door and showed you how lucky you are right?"**

**He reluctantly released her, "If you need me, I'll be taking a really cold shower in the locker room."**

**Addison laughed and dialed the number on her pager. One of her clients had been admitted to the hospital and she was only 28 weeks along. She hung up the phone and rushed out the door prepared to do what she was best at, saving lives. **

**Chapter 36**

**The big day had finally arrived and Addison was convinced that Naomi was the world's best maid of honor. She had everything decorated and organized so all Addison had to do was basically worry about making herself look good. The entire crew from Seattle had showed up for the wedding including Bailey and her adorable son. **

**Addison paced back and forth trying to remember where it was she put her shoes. She heard a knock on the door, "How's it going?" **

**She looked up to see Callie standing there in her bridesmaids dress, smiling brightly. **

**Addison took a deep breath, trying to control her nerves. "I can't find my shoes." She was on the verge of tears.**

"**Hey, don't you dare cry. You are going to ruin your makeup and we don't have time to redo it." She walked over to the closet and got down on her knees, searching. **

**Addison nodded her head, "You're right. I need to stay calm." She paused, looking at her friend. Callie and George were now divorced and he was dating Izzie. Addison couldn't imagine having to put on a happy face while she watched her ex husband fall for someone else. Actually, she knew exactly what she was going through. "Callie, how have you been lately?"**

**Callie looked up, "Oh you mean since my ex husband left me for his best friend. Yeah, I'm just great."**

**She held up a pair of white heels, "Ta da!"**

**Addison reached out and took them from her. "Thanks." She sat on the bed, "I know what you are going through. I mean, not exactly but sort of."**

**Callie nodded, "I know, you of all people know." She sighed, looking down at her feet. "It does get easier though right?"**

"**It does, with each passing day. And the funny thing about love is that each time you go through that heartache, you think that next time it will be easier. It is always a different kind of pain with each ending but I promise you will meet a great guy who will make you feel like you are the only woman in the world. And he'll love you and only you. You'll get that someday Callie, I promise."**

**Callie smiled, teary eyed. "Thanks for being such a great friend to me Addison. It's just not the same in Seattle without you." **

"**Thank you for being such a good friend to me also. You know there's always the option of you moving to Los Angeles. The weather is always terrific and there are lots of hospitals here that would probably love to have you. Not to mention the cute shirtless muscular studs walking around half naked on the beach."**

**She shrugged, "Don't tempt me." She wiped her eyes, "Today is all about you. Let's get you down that aisle before Naomi strangles your mother."**

**Addison laughed and followed her out into the living area. The back deck was decorated with beautiful white lights and the chairs were lined up on either side, creating a small walkway to join her future husband. **

**Chapter 37**

**The music started up and Addison watched the bridesmaids and groomsman walk slowly to the edge of the deck. Amber walked between Mindy and Mark, holding her tiny flower basket. **

**Addison's father smiled down at her, "Are you ready to do this princess?"**

**He hadn't called her princess she was five years old. She nodded and linked her arm with his.**

**As she drifted down the small aisle, out into the pleasant coolness of the night, she looked at all of her friends and family. Derek and Meredith sat side by side, holding hands. He had admitted that he was planning on proposing to Meredith on her birthday in a few weeks. George and Izzie sat next to each other, staring off into space. Even though they were in the beginning stages of their relationship, they didn't seem all that happy. She wondered if maybe the guilt was still eating at them, even after all this time. She glanced over at Alex sitting next to Ava, holding on to the baby. The two of them had worked passed their issues and were taking things one day at a time. He winked at her as she walked passed him. She smiled and slightly rolled her eyes, he still possessed that boyish grin that had charmed the skirts off of many women. Her eyes moved on to Christina and Burke. They sat next to each other, his hand resting on her slightly bulging belly. They were finally married and 4 months away from beginning their family. Bailey rested her head on her hubby's shoulder as he bounced the baby on his knee. He wasn't exactly a baby anymore, looking handsome in his little suit. He was definitely going to be a little heartbreaker when he grew up. Richard was sitting right at the front, his arm protectively around Adele. They had recently renewed their vows and all that hurt in their eyes from the past had been replaced with hope for the future. Mindy and Mark stood across from each other but Addison could feel the sparks in the air. It wouldn't be too much longer before they would be engaged and meeting each other at the end of the aisle. These people were all special to her in one way or another. Through all the heartache and the pain, they were all there for each other in their own way. What started out as an adventure of their internship, turned into an unavoidable disaster and then into another adventure; but this long journey bonded them for life. They would always go through ups and downs in life but forever had each other to turn to in those times. **

**She looked up at Pete, standing there, staring at her in awe as if she were a rare flower that only revealed itself for a moment every thousand years. Her father bent down and kissed her cheek as she and Pete joined hands. **

**They stared lovingly into each others eyes as the priest offered his blessings. It was now time for the vows which they had agreed to write themselves. **

**Pete cleared his throat and stepped closer, smiling down at her, "Addison, from the moment we met, I knew that you were the one who would be able unlock the door to my heart that I had vowed to never open again after Melanie died. It wasn't just because how beautiful I thought you were or how special you became to me when you became the guardian angel of my niece. It was the fact that when you entered my life, I started to think about the future. I had stopped thinking about the future when I lost Melanie. That's how I knew that you were going to be more than just my coworker, my friend, or my lover. There are no words to express just how much I love you and how I would do anything for you. I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you smile the way you are smiling at this moment. I promise to love, honor and cherish you with everything I have. You mean more to me than my own life and I promise you that no matter how many mountains we have to climb together, I will always be there holding your hand through it all. I love you, heart and soul, I love you."**

**The tears that were threatening to spill over made their way down her cheeks. She knew that his vows would be beautiful but the sincerity in his eyes when he said them made her heart skip a beat. She swallowed back the remaining tears and took a deep breath, "You made me cry you big jerk."**

**Everyone started to laugh as she continued, "Pete, I feel like we have known each other all along. It's almost like the minute we met each other in that elevator, there was an instant recognition of something that I had been missing. That day in the stairwell, when I was crying and you kissed me, I felt like someone had knocked the wind out of me. It was then I realized that this is where I needed to be but I couldn't quite figure out why. All this time we've spent together and I have not once felt alone. You are apart of me, heart and soul and I too promise to love, honor and cherish you for the rest of my life. Thank you for being my guardian angel all this time and for handing me the final piece of the puzzle. You are without a doubt my soul mate and I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you are as happy as you make me. I love you."**

**The crowd cheered as the priest declared them husband and wife. Their lips met together for the first time as husband and wife just as the starry night was brightened even more so with the glitter and gold of fireworks. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 38**

**The soft fabric of the blindfold tickled the tip of her nose. She relied on her senses to try and guess where she was. Pete had arranged a surprise for her for the honeymoon. She couldn't decide where she wanted to go so she left it in his hands. Her only request was that it be somewhere close and nothing fancy. When they got into the car that night, he requested that she wear the blindfold so he could surprise her. It was only a 15 minute drive so when they pulled up, she listened to the sounds of the ocean in the distance. "May I have your hand, my beautiful wife?" She felt his hand pull her up to him and she was being carried. "Where are we?"**

**She felt herself being lowered and relaxed into the soft pillow top mattress beneath her. She felt the pressure of the bed sink next to her as Pete's warm hands removed the blindfold. She looked around the room. They were sitting on top of a king feather bed. The furniture had an antique look to it and there was a fireplace lit right next to the Jacuzzi tub. She looked at Pete, "It's beautiful."**

**He leaned in to kiss her, "Welcome to the Inn at Playa del Rey bed and breakfast where we'll enjoy our own private balcony, this luxurious romantic suite, picnics, sailing, and plenty of privacy for two…." He didn't have time to finish his cute little introduction before Addison had locked him into a searing kiss. She pushed him back and straddled him, teasingly unbuttoning his shirt. Their tongues danced, as their bodies touched. Addison pulled away, "Let's slow it down for a minute oh wonderful husband of mine. I have a surprise for you." She got up and walked over to the other side of the room, dimming the lights. The combination of the moonlight and the soft glow of the lamp gave the room a romantic glow. She slipped out of her shoes and stepped in front of him. She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Underneath the dress was the ivory satin bridal corset that she had chosen from her bridal shower. His eyes wandered up and down her body, "Wow." **

**She pushed him back and finished unbuttoning his shirt moving down to his pants with her mouth. She felt his body start to tense up in anticipation as she trailed her mouth lower, pulling his pants down as she descended. She heard them fall to the floor as she moved her mouth to his manhood and took it into her mouth. She felt him harden against her tongue and suddenly she was on her back. His mouth was on hers, recklessly abandoning all restraint as he removed the corset from her body. He seductively nibbled at her neck and moved his mouth down over her breast, sucking and biting gently as his hands moved down between her legs. Addison moaned as she felt his thumb press against her wetness. His mouth trailed on down to her belly and then between her thighs. She felt her muscles tighten in response as his tongue moved within her, exploring and sending tiny tremors through her entire body. She reached down and pulled him back up to her, reaching for him and guiding him into her. She froze for a minute, relishing in the feel of him inside of her. She bit her lip as he thrust into her causing her to cry out at the intense pressure building inside of her. Their lips met again in restless desire and their bodies moved in sync with one another. They felt the throbbing spread through their bodies as the welcoming flames of release radiated through their bodies. **

**Pete smiled down at his wife, brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen into her eye. They didn't say anything, just lay there in silence enjoying the realization that a new chapter in their lives had began. He put his hand on her belly and rubbed it gently. **

"**Addie, I want to ask you something and this will be entirely up to you."**

**She put her hand over his, "Is this about a baby?"**

**He nodded, "Yeah it is." He paused for a minute, "I know you said that Naomi ran the test and didn't give you much hope but I believe in miracles. I know you are meant to be a mommy as much as I am meant to be a daddy and we can't just give up because science says so." He kissed her tummy, "I promise you that if this is something you truly want, I will try my best to get as many opinions and read as many books necessary to see what our options are." He kissed her forehead, "I want to see you with a big round belly in a rocking chair, reading books to the life growing inside of you. If this is not something you want to think about right now, I understand. I just want you to know that I am ready to do whatever it takes if you are because I know there's some special little angel up there that God has already chosen just for the two of us."**

**She brushed her tears away and smiled, looking up at him, "I didn't think you could possibly make me any happier than I already am but hearing you say that makes me realize that I don't want to give up." She pulled him to her and laid her head against his chest, "Thank you for giving me back that hope."**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the comments/feedback. **

**Chapter 39**

**Addison knocked on Naomi's office door, bracing herself for the conversation they were about to have. She was one of the best in her field so Addison had no doubt that Naomi had done all the proper testing and that her earlier diagnosis was as accurate as possible. **

"**Hey, can I come in?" **

"**Well welcome back stranger. How was your honeymoon? It must have been good beings I didn't hear from you the entire time." She got up and gave Addison a big welcome back hug. **

"**It was amazing. And for the record, had I called you at any point of the honeymoon, it would have been when I was trying to catch my breath so you wouldn't have understood a word I was saying anyway."**

**Naomi laughed, "Well thank you for sparing me."**

**Addison hesitated, "I'm actually here to talk to you about something. Do you have a minute?"**

**Naomi nodded, "Of course, you're my best friend, I have as much time as you need. Is everything okay?"**

"**Everything is great. Pete is…" She felt the familiar flutter in her heart when she thought about how wonderful he made her feel, "He's amazing and we've been talking about trying to start a family." She held up her hand, "Now I know you have said that my chances are extremely low of ever conceiving and I only have two eggs left but I can't just give up now. I have finally found the great guy who loves me back and he is willing to do anything to give me what I want the most."**

**Naomi sat back, "Addison, I want to be completely honest with you. It is highly unlikely that the two eggs you have left will even be enough. Many women in your situation come to me and try IVF with absolutely no luck. I am saying this because I don't want to see that same tortured look on your face that I see on theirs." She sighed, "That said, I promise to do everything I can to help you." She got up and went to her file cabinet, returning with Addison's chart. "First thing's first, it looks like you are already on birth control so that's good. I'll need your menstrual cycle to be in sync with the IVF process. The first thing I will do is put you on a few different medications that contain FSH which as you know is the hormone that causes follicles in the ovary to develop. You'll be on this for about 14 days and I'll be measuring your hormone levels and evaluating your ovaries. Once we get everything level, we'll start you on Ovidrel so the eggs can mature. After this we'll perform an egg aspiration and we'll try to fertilize the eggs with Pete's sperm. On the third day, we will transfer the fertilized egg back into you as long there are no abnormalities and then we just wait. I'll do a pregnancy test on you two weeks after that date and we'll know more at that point. I'm sure you already know how all of this works but I have to inform you as my client."**

**Addison rubbed her temple, "Okay, let's get started. I don't want to waste another minute." She got up to leave, "And Naomi, thank you for being honest with me. I'll try not to get my hopes up. There's always adoption too right?"**

**Naomi smiled and nodded her head. Because Addison was her best friend, she knew this was going to be her toughest case yet. **

**Chapter 40**

**Addison fell to the floor sobbing in despair. The first procedure was unsuccessful but at least then the hope still remained. The second procedure had been successful but ended in miscarriage. She had promised herself that she wouldn't get her hopes up but it didn't stop her from feeling like her heart was being torn out of her chest. She was a doctor; she should know to expect these things. Then why did it feel like the time on the hour glass was down to its last bit of sand? The expanding lump in her throat had finally released an abundance of anguished tears. It had been two months, and she had not shed one tear over their loss. She had only been seven weeks along, in the 1****st**** trimester, the time when most women miscarry. She had always felt a deep sympathy for women who had miscarried but now that she had actually experienced it, their devastation had become her reality. **

**She took a deep breath fighting to swallow back the tears that were threatening to come again. The door to the bedroom opened and Pete rushed to her. He sat next to her and pulled her to him, absorbing her sobs with his shirt and wishing he could make her heartache go away. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, just held her close and stroked her back. "I know there really isn't anything that I can say to make you feel better but I am glad to see you finally breaking down. As wrong as that may sound, I've been worried about you since…. Well you know… and I haven't seen you cry although I know it's been breaking you."**

**Addison looked up into his loving eyes, thankful that she was at least lucky enough to find such a wonderful man. "I guess I didn't want to acknowledge it. We lost a baby Pete. I feel like I failed you somehow."**

**He touched her cheek, lifting her chin to meet his gaze, "Please don't feel that way, you could never fail me. None of this your fault; I wish I could make all that hurt go away inside of you. It kills me to see you like this but this is one of those mountains I told you we'd have to climb. We'll find out in a week if the third procedure took or not and we'll get through this together, okay?"**

**She sniffled and wiped her nose with a tissue. "If it doesn't work this time, I would like to start looking into adopting. We are both more than ready to be parents and there are so many babies out there being born to parents who can't care for them."**

**He reached down and squeezed her hand, "I was going to wait to tell you this later but I think now would be a good time."**

**She looked at him confused, "What? Is everything okay?"**

**He chuckled, "Everything is great. You know, Sam has been so supportive of us through all of this and he's being doing some digging. There's a young girl who is due any day now looking for a good mother and father for her baby. Sam went ahead and met with her and she wants to meet us. He said that she's impressed by what he's told her about us and she is willing to get the paperwork started if she gets a good vibe from us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, I just didn't want you to get your hopes up."**

**Addison wiped her eyes and grinned, "We have wonderful friends."**

**Pete nodded, "Yes we do and all we have to do is phone Sam to get the meeting set up. See, things will work out for us. Biological child or not, we will love them because they were sent to us for a reason."**

**She smiled, "So when do we get to meet this girl?"**

**Chapter 41**

**Addison looked around the quiet living room, Mindy and Amber were off in Seattle visiting Mark. The two of them decided to move into together as soon as he was able transfer to Los Angeles. The house seemed so empty without the sound of their giggling or the sound of Elmo blaring from the television. There was still no word from Amber's father. Apparently he had given up on having any contact with his daughter. Addison couldn't understand how a man could completely abandon his own flesh and blood. The sad truth was there were men and women doing it every day. **

**She padded into the bathroom to double check her appearance. She and Pete were meeting with the birth mother who was considering letting them adopt her baby. Addison didn't know much about the girl except that she was 22 and not ready to be a mom. She seemed pretty determined to find the right parents for her unborn child and for that Addison respected her. Pete's handsome face appeared behind her in the bathroom mirror. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You look amazing."**

**Addison turned to face him and grinned, "Well you're not to bad yourself stud."**

**Their lips met and the world around them suddenly disappeared like it always did when they kissed. Pete pulled away, bringing them back from their own little world,"We'd better stop now or I'll have to take a cold shower."**

**Addison laughed and left to grab her purse from the bedroom. "Are you ready for this?"**

**Pete grabbed her hand and kissed it, "We're doing this together so yes I am ready."**

**They headed out the door, ready to face together whatever fate had in store for them.**

**Teresa Roberts, also known as Rees to her friends, reached out and shook Addison's hand. She was a very pretty girl with dark hair and intense green eyes. She smiled warmly at them as they sat next to her. "It's so nice to finally meet the two of you. Sam told me so much about you that I feel like I already know you."**

"**Yes, Sam's a great friend and we're really lucky to have him in our lives."**

**Rees smiled, "Well, a little about me…. I am 22 years old, originally from Kansas but my family moved here when I was 9 after my parents divorce. I am in school right now, considering majoring in social work. I know how ironic that sounds beings I am giving up a child myself but I honestly am not ready to be a parent. I don't have the money to support a baby at this point in my life and I have no support system as far as family goes. My ex boyfriend, the baby's father, is abusive and has no idea that I am pregnant. He probably would have killed me had he found out but he got a job offer in Maine and I haven't heard from him since. I just want to be sure that whoever I choose as guardians will love this baby as their own."**

**Addison grabbed Rees hand, "I want you to know that no matter who you choose as guardians, I admire you for loving your baby enough to give them a good home."**

**Rees blinked back tears, "Thank you. I've already pretty much decided and now that I've met you, I am more convinced than ever that you were meant to be my baby's parents."**

**Addison jumped up and hugged Rees, "You have no idea how happy you've made us." She ran over to Pete and into his arms, crying tears of joy. "We're going to be parents." **

**Rees pulled paper work out of a folder, "The paper's are here and I have my lawyer present. If you would like, we could do this now because I am pretty sure that my water just broke."**

**Chapter 42**

**They stood there in awe of the beautiful little life that stared up at them. Gabriel Jackson Fitch wiggled around in his blue baby blanket. This was their second day together as a family after taking him home from the hospital. The papers were signed and he was officially their baby boy. Addison set the bottle down on the coffee table and sat the baby up to burp him. His soft little mouth turned toward her fingers and tried to suck on them as she patted his back. Addison laughed, "I wonder if he thinks my hand is the bottle and that's why he keeps turning his head."**

**Pete bent down to look into Gabe's face, "Are you mistaking your mommy's hand for a bottle?" He looked up at Addison, "He said yes and to hurry up so he can have more." **

**She giggled and laid the baby back in her arms, putting the bottle back into his mouth. "Impressive, I didn't realize you spoke baby."**

**Pete pulled her hair out of her face and tucked it into her shirt. "Do you want me to get you one of those hair thingies to keep it out of your face?" Addison nodded and allowed him to clip it for her while she fed Gabe.**

**He sat down at the edge of the couch, next to his wife and son. "So mommy, what do you want me to make for dinner?" **

"**Well daddy, I think I would like pasta but I'll let you surprise me about the sauce." She looked down and noticed that Gabe had fallen asleep. "Isn't he amazing?"**

**Pete nodded and grabbed the baby's tiny hand, "He's perfect. I can't wait to teach him all about football and women."**

**Addison smirked, "Football you know, women you will never master." **

**Pete chuckled and headed to the kitchen to start dinner. Addison got up and placed Gabe inside of his crib, making sure there was nothing that could suffocate him or smother him while he was asleep. There was a knock on the door. Addison rushed over to answer it before the baby woke. **

**Naomi and Violet stood there with balloons and what looked like a hundred bags full of baby stuff. "We come baring gifts."**

**Addison opened the door to let them in. Violet walked over to the crib and smiled down at the baby. "I'm so happy for the two of you. He's such a handsome little man."**

**Naomi sat on the floor and started to pull items from the bags. There were baby bottles, bibs, blankets, onesies, pacifiers, baby socks, diapers, baby soap, baby lotion and a hundred other baby items spread all over the living room floor. Pete walked in, drying off his hands and stopped. "Woa, did a baby store explode in here?"**

**Violet laughed, "Well beings you guys didn't know you were going to be parents until the day Gabe was born, we decided to go ahead and get crazy with the credit cards."**

**Pete shook his head, "Women, I tell ya. Anything excuse to go shopping and then they come back with the entire store." He laughed, "No really guys, thank you so much. This is definitely going to be a big help for us." He walked back into the kitchen to check on the food. **

**Addison felt the tears starting to fall before she even knew they were there. "You guys are so wonderful. Thank you so much for all of this."**

**Naomi shrugged, "That's what friends do for each other Addie. Look we just stopped by for a minute; Sam and Cooper were on their way to pick up take out for us. You guys call if you need anything okay?"**

**Addison hugged the two of them right before they left and went back to check on their son, feeling blessed in more ways than one. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks again for all the comments/feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome as well. I am thinking of ending this soon and either starting on a new one or taking a break, I still haven't decided. I enjoy writing so much though because it takes me away from my own problems. Thanks again for the encouragement. I still need lots of practice and this is why I like sharing. Life is getting crazy right now ;)**

**Chapter 43**

**It had been six weeks since they had brought Gabe home from the hospital and his features were already starting to change. He had gained 6 pounds and his cheeks were starting to become fuller. His active little legs were starting to acquire more baby fat and he was already growing out of his newborn clothing. Addison gently switched him from one arm to another as she reached for the phone. "Hello?" **

"**Addie?" **

"**Naomi, how's it going? If you are calling to ask when I plan on going back to work, Pete and I were going to start interviewing sitters tomorrow."**

"**No Addie, you know you can take as much time as you need. It definitely helps that you and Pete are taking turns rotating days to come in." She paused, "I was looking through your chart and I realized in all the commotion that we never did a pregnancy test on you for the last IVF. I would like to have you come in and do the testing just as a precaution okay?"**

**Addie shrugged, "Okay Naomi but I honestly don't think it took this time either. I had my period two weeks ago and I don't feel like I did when I was pregnant before."**

"**Yeah well, you and I both know about decidual bleeding during pregnancy so let's just do this to be sure, okay?"**

"**Yeah sure, I'll be there in about 20 minutes." She hung up the phone and looked down at Gabe. "Would you like to see Aunty Naomi? Mommy has to take a test and then we can have lunch with daddy. Does that sound good? Okay, let's go." She got up and started throwing necessities into the diaper bag. She couldn't believe that they had forgotten about the pregnancy test. It was supposed to be taken five weeks ago but the excitement of adopting Gabe and then helping Mindy and Amber move out had been a huge distraction. Mark had finally got transferred to a local hospital and proposed to Mindy so there was so much going on that a pregnancy test was the furthest thing from her mind. She decided it was best not to think too much about it because it was very unlikely that she was expecting, especially considering all they had been through already. She put the baby in his car seat and they headed out the door. **

**45 minutes later, they were all sitting in Naomi's office. Pete wanted to be there with her for the news. He was pacing back and forth holding Gabe in his arms, talking baby talk to him. Naomi walked in, her expression unreadable, "I have the results."**

**Addison felt her body tensing up in anticipation, "So what's the news? Did it work?"**

**Naomi nodded her head, "Congratulations, you are officially 7 weeks pregnant."**

**The building tension went out of her body with a huge sigh of relief. She looked over at Pete who was grinning like an idiot. "I don't know what to say. I mean, I want to be excited about this I really do but after what happened last time, I just don't know how to feel." She was happy, but also uncertain about forming an attachment so soon.**

**Pete sat next to her and grabbed her hand, "Let's be happy that it worked this time and we'll take everything else day by day okay?"**

**Naomi walked over to them, "I'd like to do an ultrasound now just to make sure everything is measuring okay and run some test. No matter what happens, we'll all be here for you." **

**Addison reached down and rubbed her belly, wondering what fate had in store for her this time. She looked over at Pete and Gabe, "Okay, let's get those tests done because I'm pretty sure my two boys over there are hungry."**

**They all headed off to the examining room, eager to get a peek at the life growing inside of her. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 44**

**The baby monitor alerted Addison to Gabe's distress. She rushed into the nursery, nervous that he might be sick. He sat up in his crib, smiling up her at her with a toothless grin and tear stained cheeks. She reached down and lifted him into her arms, "Hey there little man, did you need some company? Is that it?"**

**She wiped away his tears with her thumb and pressed her lips into his wet cheeks. "Daddy will be home any minute. I bet he'll be happy that you are wide awake so he could play with you."**

**She made her way to the changing table and laid him down. "So what do you think about having a little sister in another three months? What am I going to do with two beautiful little babies on my hands huh?" She finished changing him and lifted him to her hip. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do; I'm going to be the happiest mommy that ever lived."**

**She heard the front door open and smiled, "Daddy's home so make sure you save the big "after bottle" poopy prize just for him okay?"**

"**Did I just hear you tell our son to leave me a poopy surprise?" He walked over to the two of them, greeting them each with a warm kiss. Gabe held out his arms to his daddy. "Come here you, we've got some talking to do." He kissed his forehead, "See mommies like to change poopy diapers and daddy's like to do the cool stuff like this.." He gently swung him around and then blew into Gabe's belly, making funny noises with his mouth. The baby's giggles were contagious because all three of them erupted into a fit of laughter. Pete reached down and put his mouth next to Addison's belly, "And how is my little princess doing in there huh?" He turned his head and leaned in closer, "What's that you say? You say you're going to need a wand and princess tiara as soon as you make your grand debut? I think I can arrange that." He looked up at Addison and touched her cheek, "Are you feeling okay? You look kind of pale." **

**She nodded, "I'm tired but I feel pretty good." She reached down and grabbed his hand, placing it on her belly. "She's trying to tell us something."**

**His face lit up, just like it always did when he felt his daughter kick. "I think she's probably telling me to treat her mommy like the queen she is and get her some dinner."**

**He picked up Gabe and spread the baby blanket out on the floor for him to play. He turned to Addison, "Here sit down and put your feet up. I'll take over." **

**She shifted and pulled her feet up to the couch. Pete was busy fluffing a pillow for her and she didn't notice how silent he was until she looked up. "What's wrong?"**

**He pointed at her ankles, "Have you noticed how swollen your ankles are?"**

**Addison rolled her eyes, "I'm pregnant Pete; I think they call them cankles at this point of the game."**

"**No really baby, there's a huge difference in the swelling between last night and tonight."**

**She wiggled her feet and rotated them a few times, "You're right, they are pretty swollen. I'll just keep them elevated for a little while. That should bring the swelling down."**

**Pete touched the part of her ankles where the swelling was the worst, "When was the last time you had your urine tested for protein?"**

**Addison gave an exasperated sigh, "Why don't you worry about getting dinner started rather than questioning my expertise in a healthy pregnancy?"**

**The irritation in her voice was apparent and he knew better than to press the issue, pregnancy hormones were unpredictable. "You've probably just been overdoing it. I didn't mean to upset you. I just want to make sure you're okay." He walked into the kitchen and shook his head. He had seen pregnant women with swollen ankles before, hers were a lot worse. If his suspicions were right about her condition, then the lives of his wife and daughter were both at risk. **


	21. Chapter 21

**He smiled up at her, admiring her beauty. "Is this why you wanted me to take you out? So you could take advantage of me on the beach in the moonlight?"  
She laughed, "Okay so you caught me, you big stud." She sat up and rubbed her shoulders. Even though she was sweating, it was starting to get chilly.  
He got up on his knees and zipped his pants. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck and sending a hundred jolts of pleasure down her spine. "Are you glad you got out of the house tonight?"  
She looked over at him, relishing in the look of passion in his eyes, "It was nice to have you all to myself for the evening. I guess I kind of missed this."  
He kissed her forehead, "You will never miss this because I am not going anywhere." He stood and reached out his hand, helping her stand, "Let's get back home so we can finish this sudden burst of energy you have been bestowed." He wrapped his arms around her, instantly warming her with his touch and protectively guided her to the car.  
She felt a sudden, sharp pain in her side and winced. It was located in between her waist and her back. "Ouch." She stopped for a moment and bent over.  
"Are you okay baby?" Pete placed his hand on her back and put her arm around his shoulder to help support her.  
The pain intensified and she felt her breath catch, "I think I need you to take me to the hospital."  
Pete lifted her and rushed her to the car. He could barely think straight at he helped buckle her in and dove into the driver's seat. He reached down for her hand. "Breathe slow baby. I'll get you to the hospital in no time." He stepped on the gas and rushed towards the hospital, praying that his worst fears weren't coming true.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 48**

**The sound of beeping on all the monitors was enough to drive her crazy. As a doctor, she had been used to the sounds. As a patient, she wanted to throw the monitors out the window. It had been six hours since she had been admitted to the hospital and the doctor had only come by three times. Her blood pressure dangerously high and her kidney's were starting to fail. They were monitoring the baby's heartbeat and debating whether or not to induce labor because of the danger of the situation. Pete was doing his best to keep her calm but she could tell he was worried. He kept double checking her vitals, even after the nurses would leave and kept looking over her chart.**

**He reached down and gently pushed the hair out of her face, "At least we know that if they have to induce tonight, she'll be okay. It's you I am worried about."**

**Addison pushed over for him to sit next to her and lay her head on his chest. A sense of calm rushed through her as she listened to the soft beating of his heart. She gained strength from his touch and knowing she could always count on him to be there for her. **

**The doctor walked in and shook his head, "Dr Fitch, it looks your blood pressure is going up again and you already know how dangerous this can be. I'm afraid that we're going to have to go ahead and induce you. We're going to start you off with the magnesium sulfate to control your blood pressure and then we'll give the pitocin to get your labor started. You already know the drill so I don't have to explain to you the dangers of your situation." He smiled, "I can promise that we'll take every precaution necessary to ensure that you and the baby come through this just fine." He closed the chart and walked out of the room.**

**She didn't say anything, she couldn't think of anything to say. She'd seen situations like this many times. If her blood pressure didn't go down, she could have a seizure which would put both her and the baby at risk. Pete raised her hand to his lips, "I'm going to be right here the whole time. We'll get through this okay?" Addison nodded; she needed to believe that everything was going to be okay. **

**The sound of an alarm brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly looked over at the monitor and gasped. The baby's heart rate was dropping. Nurses rushed into the room with the doctor following closely behind. She tried her best to stay calm but she was having trouble control her breathing. She could hear Pete's frantic voice next to her, "Addison, please baby, try to stay calm." **

**The doctor whispered something to his nurse. She nodded and headed out the room. "We're going to have to do a c section. Your baby's heart rate is dropping and I don't want to chance waiting or giving you drugs that could make her situation worse." **

**Addison shook her head, "Please don't put me under. I want to know what's happening."**

**The doctor shook his head, "If this was not an emergency situation, I would say yes but we've got to move quickly before it's too late."**

**She watched as the anesthesia was administered into her IV and looked up at Pete. "It's okay baby, I'll be here every step of the way. Just try and think about how you're going to wake up and finally be able to hold our beautiful daughter in your arms." That was the last thing she heard before the room went black and the sounds of voices faded into the background. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 49**

**Pete sat next to her, holding her hand in his. The sound of her rhythmic breathing was a constant reminder that she was safe and sound. Their beautiful newborn daughter had been taken to the hospital nursery. Addison had still not awoken from the drug induced sleep but she was perfectly fine. Her vitals were slowly returning back to normal and her kidney's were functioning properly. He felt her fingers twitch and looked up to see her slowly open her eyes. She squinted and looked around the room. Pete stood up and sat next to her, "Hey there Sleeping Beauty."**

**She smiled weakly, "What happened?" She started to sit up, "Pete, our baby! Is she okay?"**

**He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to push her back so she wouldn't hurt herself, "She's okay. She's beautiful Addie."**

**Addison relaxed and sat back, wincing. "Remind me not to do that again." She looked around the room. "So when do I get to hold her. Who does she look like?" She slapped him on the arm, "I'm still angry about not being able to remember her birth." **

**He chuckled, "Well, the doctors were more concerned about saving her life and I am sure you were too." He got up and walked over to the door, "I'll go see if the princess is ready for her grand debut." Addison excitedly scooted up, ready to hold her daughter. **

**A few minutes later, Pete entered the room holding a fuzzy pink blanket with their daughter snuggled up inside. He put a pillow on Addison to help her support the baby and then placed the baby in arms. She was the most beautiful baby girl Addison had ever seen. Her little tongue licked her tiny lips as she looked up into her mommy's face. Addison's heart swelled with love. "Well it's so nice to finally meet you little princess." She reached down and touched her soft rosy cheeks. She noticed that her hair was a medium brown with a hint of red to it. "She's the perfect combination of the both of us. So what name did we decide on?"**

**Pete smirked and shrugged, "I kind of like Princess but I don't think she'll care too much for that name when she's older."**

**Addison laughed, "No, I don't think she'll like that too much either." She looked down at her, "How about we name her Melanie and we could call her Lani for short?"**

**He touched her cheek and nodded his head, "I think she definitely looks like a Melanie. Have I told you thank you lately or how much I love you?"**

**She nodded and then added, "Yes but the again a woman never gets tired of hearing these things." The two of them stared in wonder at the tiny miracle they had created and counted their blessings that life had finally turned out just as they always wanted. **


End file.
